Las Piedras Espirituales
by ImaginaaTeen
Summary: Wen y Jen eran estudiantes de la Academia Shibusen, ahora como miembros de la unidad élite. Fueron mandadas por Shinigami a averiguar sobre unas extrañas piedras que esconden un oscuro secreto. Acción y suspenso involucrado con comedia y romance!
1. La llegada de las buscadoras

**Fanfic de Soul Eater: "Las Piedras Espirituales"**

**Autores:** Fans de Soul Eater! Somos tres personas que nos gusta mucho el anime/manga y quisimos hacer una especie de OVA, en donde nosotros mismos estamos involucrados en el fic y en la historia en si. La historia se desarrolla en una mini-aventura de los dos personajes principales, Wen y Jen, quienes anteriormente eran estudiantes de la Academia Shibusen. Con sus objetivos ya cumplidos, fueron mandadas por Shinigami-sama a recorrer el mundo y averiguar sobre unas misteriosas "Piedras Espirituales" que esconden un oscuro secreto. Acción y suspenso involucrado con comedia y romance.

**Género:** Fantasía / Suspenso / Acción / Aventura / Comedia / Romance

**Calificado:** T (adolescentes)

* * *

14/05/2009 –** Capítulo 1: "La llegada de las Buscadoras"**

"No quiero ir!"

La voz chillona provenía de una cantina, en la parte sur de Dronk, un pueblo perdido en medio de un inmenso desierto, y la que grito, fue una muchacha.

"Y no voy a repetirlo! No iré!"

No paresia tener mas de 15 o 16 años de edad, y su cuerpo entero estaba tapado por una capa de viajero negra, algo desgastada y manchada. Solo se podía apreciar su cabello castaño oscuro ondulado, recogido en dos colitas de caballo a los costados de su cabeza y sus ojos esmeraldinos y brillantes, ardiendo de furia, observando a otra chica, la cual parecía estar mas tranquila, mientras escuchaba las quejas de su amiga y bebía a sorbos un refresco color azulado con una pajilla. "Debemos ir!" -_- dice ésta, dejando de tomar por unos segundos. Era una muchacha apenas más bajita que la anterior, parecía de la misma edad, su cabello era largo y liso de color cobrizo, recogido por un moño detrás de la nuca en una semi cola, y bajo su flequillo torcido hacia la izquierda relucían dos bellísimos ojos azules. También llevaba puesta una capa.

Wen: de todos modos, digas lo que digas, no iré!! (Grito nuevamente la muchacha de pelo ondulado)

Jen: ya te lo he repetido una y otra vez! Son órdenes directas de Shinigami-sama! No podemos decidir arbitrariamente si obedecerle o no!! (Contesto la joven de ojos azules)

Wen: sean ordenes de Shinigami-sama o no, yo no voy a volver! Estoy bien así! viajando!! Nosotras dos solas!!

Jen: que no quieras ver a un chico es solo una excusa caprichosa para escapar de tus responsabilidades!! Son ordenes directas! No hay nada que hacerle! Debemos obedecer! Además… (Sus ojos se transformaron en dos esponjosos corazones rosados y su rostro se ilumino de emoción) quiero ver a mi Kiddo!!! *0*

Wen: eso también es una estupidez! Que sabes como están las cosas ahora?! Han pasado ya 4 años!!! (Grito aun más histérica)

Jen: bien! (levantándose de sus asiento) La moto es mía! Así que si tu te niegas a venir y quieres quedarte en este pueblo lleno de viejos gordos y alcohólicos sola, es tu decisión! Yo me voy! (mirándola desafiante)

Wen: aah! Demonios! (pegando un puño en la mesa) ganaste! Pero estaremos allí poco tiempo! De acuerdo?! (Levantándose de su asiento)

Le silbaron a la camarera, la cual trajo un ticket y lo depositó sobre la mesa. Jen sacó algunas monedas de su bolso escondido debajo de la capa y las dejó sobre la cuenta.

Juntas salieron por la puerta principal y una vez afuera se dirigieron hacia una motocicleta de color azul oscuro metalizado, que permanecía inmóvil atada con candado a un poste de luz. Sobre el asiento yacían dos cascos. Ambas se colocaron un casco y montaron en ella, luego de desencadenarla. Jen conducía y Wen se sostenía fuerte de la cintura de su amiga para no caer.

Jen: lista para volver a casa? (dice entre risitas)

Wen: sí, como no ¬¬ (exclamó de mala gana entre dientes)

Jen colocó la llave en la hendidura, le dio media vuelta, pisó la palanca de arranque y rotó el acelerador que estaba en el manubrio. La moto emitió un potente gruñido desde el motor, y por el sonido parecía tener bastantes caballos de potencia.

Jen: también debo hacer revisar esta hermosura por papá, se va a enojar si no la cuido bien!!

La motocicleta arrancó y su rueda delantera se separó por unos segundos del suelo empujada por la velocidad y la potencia del arranque.

Viajaron parando sólo cuando caía la tarde, para dormir y comer, por tres días y tres noches. Finalmente, cuando el crepúsculo número cuatro descendía, Death City se avistó en el horizonte.

Jen: Parece que ya casi llegamos!! (Exclamó emocionada)

Wen no respondió, pero se aferró con más fuerza de la cintura de su amiga. En ese momento no sabía que sentir, muchas emociones revoloteaban en su corazón sin dejarla pensar claramente. El pasado era pesado.

Entrando a la ciudad, reconocieron y saludaron a varias personas mientras recorrían su camino. A medida que iban acercándose al centro de la urbe, Jen fue disminuyendo la velocidad, hasta frenar completamente en el pórtico, frente a la gigantesca puerta principal de Shibusen, la escuela para técnicos y armas creada por Shinigami, para limpiar el mundo de almas impuras que fueron convertidas en huevos de Kishin y ahora comen almas humanas, cosa que estaba prohibida.

Wen/Jen: Llegamos… (Exclamaron al unísono, observando el imponente monumento dedicado a la simetría que daba una sensación nostálgica)

Desmontaron y se sacaron los cascos, dejándolos en el compartimiento escondido debajo del asiento. Se pararon en frente de las grandes puertas, mirándolas sin hacer nada.

Jen: Todo va estar bien… (Exclamó sujetándola con fuerza)

Wen: Eso crees…? Y si él ha cambiado…? Que debería decirle? Cómo debería mirarlo? No se ni siquiera si podré mirarlo…

Jen: Claro que podrás! Siempre has podido y en ti nada ha cambiado. Eres fuerte como antes! (dedicándole una sonrisa)

Wen: Y que tal si ya no lo soy? Que tal si quiero huir?

Jen: No huirás, tú no eres así, recuerdas? No nos gusta perder!

Wen no respondió más, sólo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Entraron.

A esas horas de la noche, todos los alumnos se habían retirado a sus hogares, incluso los maestros, por lo que, afortunadamente para Wen, no se encontraron a nadie por los habitualmente poblados pasillos principales.

Finalmente, luego de curiosear las carteleras en las paredes y algunas aulas vacías, llegaron frente a las puertas de la oficina del Director.

La Death Room era la misma de siempre, pensaron ambas, caminando por una larga pasarela, encoronada de enormes guillotinas, que parecían querer intimidar a los pasantes que transitaban por allí, todo esto por debajo de un cielo celeste decorado por algunas nubecillas blancas y esponjosas.

Al llegar al centro, se podía ver sólo un espejo de cuerpo completo y, en frente de éste una figura alargada, recubierta por una larga túnica negra, la cual al oír pasos, se volteó rápidamente.

Shinigami: Hi Hi!! Cómo están mis dos alumnas nómadas? Llegaron rápido! (la figura no tenía rasgos faciales, ni siquiera tenía cara! En su lugar, se encontraba una máscara blanca circular, con tres puntas en la parte inferior y tres huecos perfectamente esféricos en los lugares dónde deberían estar los ojos y la nariz. Su voz era chillona e infantil, algo irritante luego de no haberla escuchado por 4 años.)

Wen: Se, cierta persona estaba algo… apurada. (Mirando de reojo a Jen, que permanecía sonriente a su lado)

Jen: Me dijo que era importante! Por eso trate de llegar lo más antes posible!! (Se defendió)

Shinigami: No esperaba tenerlas aquí a esta hora! Pero bueno… (Repentinamente de los costados de la larga túnica surgieron dos cilindros blancos que se abrieron como serpentinas y se convirtieron en dos enormes manos caricaturizadas) Por qué no van a dormir y mañana hablamos? (inclinó la cabeza para un costado, como un perro que no entiende a su amo y alzó las grandes manos hacia ellas) Supongo que tu padre se pondrá muy feliz, Jen!!

Jen: lo más probable es que esté durmiendo, pero de todos modos conduje todo el camino hacia aquí! Así que algunas horas de sueño me merezco u_u

Shinigami: perfecto!! Entonces las veré mañana a primera hora! Antes de que las clases comiencen!

Las muchachas salieron del colegio y se encaminaron por las calles de la ciudad, llevando con ellas la moto apagada, tomándola del manubrio.

Como siempre, Death City conservaba ese aire tenebroso y medieval, que les sacaba a los visitantes todas las ganas de volver. Una espeluznante luna amarilla se bufaba de las personas debajo de ella, sonriendo macabramente y mirándolas con ojos negros y hundidos.

Jen: Prefiero mil veces Lyon!! Con sus hermosas calles iluminadas y sus adornos florales!

Wen: No puedes esperar mucho de este lugar, no son conocidos por su buen gusto u_u

Finalmente, luego de haber recorrido algunas cuadras, llegaron en frente de una casa encarada por un portón rojo, que media dos veces la altura de las niñas, pero no se sorprendieron demasiado, les era familiar.

Del compartimiento escondido, Jen tomó un pequeño control remoto negro, con un botón rojo que ocupaba casi toda su superficie. Cuando lo presionó, el portón comenzó a elevarse lentamente, hasta dejar al descubierto una habitación rectangular, muy amplia. Dentro, todo era un caos. Herramientas, piezas de cambio de automóviles y de otros vehículos varios, líquidos de diversos colores y trastos rotos por doquier.

Jen: Vaya! Papá es el mismo desordenado de siempre ¬¬

Wen: Y sí, su única mucama se fue de viaje, jajaja!

Jen: No soy ninguna mucama!! Alguien debía ayudarlo!

Wen: Si si, como sea… (Tomando el control remoto de las manos de Jen y cerrando el portón rojo)

Wen se adelanto y comenzaron a caminar hacia el fondo del enorme salón, dónde se encontraba otra gran puerta, esta vez azul, que parecía más colosal que la anterior.

Una vez que dejaron la motocicleta, con la patita para sostenerla, Jen giró con cuidado la palanca de la puerta y la abrió. Era un amplio elevador.

Jen: Papá debe estar durmiendo en su habitación (dice pensativa mientras presionaba un botón amarillo con el número 3 escrito su superficie)

Wen: Tengo hambre! (exclamó al ver el botón que la otra muchacha había presionado) Vamos a la cocina!!

Jen: No! Papá está dormido!! Si lo despertamos comenzaran sus acosos!! (Algo sonrojada mirando a Wen enojada)

Wen: Jajaja!! Igualmente tu eres la fuente de su obsesión! Así que tú lo distraes y yo como! (sacándole la lengua burlona)

Jen: Te ganaste un viaje directo a la cama! ¬¬

Wen: Te dije que tengo hambre!! ¬¬

Jen: Y a mi qué?!?! ¬¬

Wen: Dame de comer!!

Jen: No!! -_-

Wen: Sí!!

Jen: Que no!!

Wen: Que sí!! (Manoteando el botón con el número 2)

Jen: No!! No toques! (tratando de sacarle las manos)

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso 2 y Wen salió corriendo antes de que Jen pudiera detenerla. La nueva habitación también era grande, por demás lujosísima! A Wen se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había puesto pie en esa bellísima cocina-comedor.

En la parte izquierda había un juego de sillones forrados en cuero negro, enfrentados a una mesita de vidrio baja y un televisor pantalla plana de cristales líquidos. En el costado derecho se extendía, hasta unos ventanales que daban hacia la escuela Shibusen, una mesada en piedra moteada, que rodeaba un juego completo de cocina, todo en acero reluciente.

Y en el centro, algo aislado del resto, se encontraba una mesa redonda de madera y cuatro sillas con almohadones rojos.

Wen: (tirándose en los sillones) Aaah! Ya había olvidado lo cómodo que era tomarse siestas aquí!

Jen: No te acomodes demasiado, comes algo rápido y nos vamos directo a la cama!

Wen: Wii!! Me prepararás algo rico rico?! (Moviendo su colita como un perrito)

Jen: Claro que no! Mira la hora que es!! No tengo ganas (cruzándose de brazos)

Wen: Entonces… me cocinaré sola ¬w¬

Jen: No!! Espero que haya sido una broma! Acaso ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez?!

**// FLASHBACK //**

Jen: Wen!! El exámen final es en dos horas! Haz algo rápido de comer! (mientras se acomodaba la ropa)

Wen: Algo rápido? Algo como qué? (en el piso de abajo)

Jen: No lo sé! Unos huevos revueltos estarían bien!

Wen: Y cómo se hacen?! (Mirando desconcertada la cocina)

Jen: Sólo debes poner los huevos en el fuego! Nos es tan difícil!

Wen: Huevos… en el fuego…

**// FIN DEL FLASHBACK //**

Jen: No pienso hacerle pagar a papá otra cocina nueva! Además otra vez que cocinaste me enfermé por un mes entero!! De seguro le pusiste algo tóxico a la comida sin darte cuenta!! (Alzando los puños con furia frente a su cara) Además estoy muy cansada, cero ganas de cocinar! ¬¬

Wen: Pero…!

Jen: Basta!! Lo hago, te lo comes y vamos a dormir!

Wen: Me harás de comer?!

Jen: No! Te calentaré ramén instantáneo.

Wen: Esta bien TT-TT

Wen hizo una mueca de disgusto y permaneció en silencio en espera de su comida. Pasaron apenas unos minutos cuando Jen volvió con un potecito anaranjado, recién sacado del microondas.

Wen se lo terminó rápidamente, era poco, pero sabroso y sirvió para saciar a su estómago.

Jen: Vamos! (dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el elevador)

Una vez montadas en él, Jen presionó el botón con el número 3. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se enfrentaron a un largo pasillo de paredes blancas y colgadas en ellas cuadritos con viejas fotografía.

Había tres puertas. Dos estaban enfrentadas a ambos lados y una estaba al fondo, todas de madera barnizada.

Tomaron el camino zurdo y entraron a otra grandísima habitación circular, muy femenina: en el centro había una cama matrimonial tendida prolijamente, con sábanas blancas. Al costado derecho un armario con más de diez portezuelas, al lado de una puerta blanca. En el fondo, el mismo ventanal de abajo con vista a Shibusen, y en el costado izquierdo un escritorio recubierto de libros y papeles desordenados. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo carmesí y el techo de negro, con pequeños puntos blancos, simulando ser estrellas.

Jen: Iré al baño! Prepárate para dormir. (Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta blanca del lado derecho)

Wen estaba por responder, cuando repentinamente dos brazos robustos y musculosos la rodearon por detrás.

David: Wen!!! Mi técnica de Fuego preferida!! Ha pasado tanto tiempo! (apretándola en un formidable abrazo)

Wen: Mi… mis pulmones… (asfixiándose) Da… David… por favor… suél… ta… X_xU

David: (soltándola rápidamente) Perdón!! Perdón!! Es que hace mucho tiempo que no veía T.T Dónde está mi princesita hermosa? (sus ojos se iluminaron)

David era un hombre alto y robusto, fuerte y muy inteligente. Cuando la madre de Jen murió, durante la primera pelea con el Dios Demonio, David tuvo que tomar las riendas de las familia Fresher, encargarse del taller mecánico, y criar a la pequeña Jen, que apenas tenía 5 años. Es por ello que no sólo tenía un cuerpo fuerte y resistente, sino que estas cualidades se reflejaban en su gran y bondadoso corazón.

Wen: Jen fue a ba… (Tosiendo aún, tratando de regularizar su respiración)

Jen: Daddy!!! (Saltando sobre su padre y llenándolo de besitos en la mejilla) Te he extrañado tanto!!

David: Princesita!!! (Sosteniéndola entre sus brazos con afecto y meciéndola de un lado a otro) Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo!!

Jen: Jajaja! Ya, ya! Bájame papá x3 (dándole golpecitos en el pecho) Ya no tengo 5 años! Soy nena grande .w.

David: Jaja, mi princesita es tan linda!! (Estirándole los cachetes) Y díganme, cómo estuvo su viaje?

Wen: Interesante… divertido… estresante… en realidad dependía del día! Y con que humor nos levantásemos o a dónde nos tocara ir (suspirando pesadamente)

Jen: A mí me gustó! Hubo mucho Bang Bang!! (Haciendo con sus manos gestos de pistolas para referirse a la acción)

David: Jaja, me alegra que se hayan divertido. Pero (posando sus manos sobre las cabezas de ambas), me alegra aún más que hayan regresado sanas y salvas, no sé que haría sin ustedes. (Con un rostro sonriente, pero algo melancólico al mismo tiempo)

Jen: Ay, no -_- Se nos puso pesado ¬¬

Wen: Es normal! Así es él, así fue siempre.

Un breve silencio, algo incómodo envolvió el ambiente. Millones de cosas pasaron por las mentes de los tres. Qué hubiera pasado si…? Pero como en un acuerdo no establecido, borraron inmediatamente ese pensamiento doliente, volviendo a caer en la feliz realidad en la cual estaban juntos, sanos y salvos.

David: Bueno, bueno! Quiero saber ya todos los detalles!! (Exclamó finalmente rompiendo la tranquilidad)

Jen: Claro que no! Papá! Son las 2 a.m.!! Mañana no nos podremos levantar temprano (le respondió rápidamente empujándolo hacia la puerta) Vete a dormir! Mañana hablaremos!

David: Levantarse temprano? Por qué? (tratando de frenarse sujetándose del marco de la puerta)

Wen: Yes! Mañana debemos asistir a clases ¬¬

Jen: Jaja, no exactamente! xD Pero debemos ir a la escuela de todos modos! (aumentando la fuerza)

David: Ok, ok! Me voy a dormir! (se volteó y les dio a ambas un beso en la frente, deseándoles buenas noches)

Cuando finalmente David se retiró de su habitación, las dos muchachas se colocaron sus respectivos pijamas y se acostaron en la cama, mirando hacia el falso cielo nocturno estrellado. Wen parecía algo decaída.

Jen: Todo va estar bien… (Apagando las luces)

Wen: En serio crees que todo estará bien?

Jen: Ya hablamos del tema "chicos", no empecemos de nuevo!

Wen: No me refiero a eso… Las piedras espirituales no son tan fáciles de controlar como Shinigami piensa. Aún no puedo entender por qué está recolectando y guardando todos los objetos demoníacos, en vez de destruirlos!

Jen: Sabes que no son asuntos nuestros, no debemos meternos dónde no nos llaman. Nosotras sólo fuimos un instrumento para encontrarlas, no tenemos derecho a preguntar…

* * *

**NOTA: **Dependiendo de los comentarios y la cantidad de reviews, seguiremos subiendo la historia de este fic. Esperamos que les guste!


	2. Infiltración a Shibusen!

26/05/2009 – **Capitulo 2:** **"****Las piedras espirituales****"**

**Subcapítulo 1****: "Misión Imposible? Infiltración a Shibusen!"**

A la mañana siguiente, luego de tomar una refrescante ducha y un abundante desayuno, las dos chicas dejaron la casa para dirigirse hacia Shibusen. Las calles de la ciudad estaban muy calmadas a esas horas de la mañana, por lo que no encontraron a mucha gente deambulando.

Subieron las largas escaleras de piedra blanca que llevaban hacia la colina donde estaba erigida la escuela y caminaron por el ante-patio hasta llegar a las gigantescas puertas principales, nuevamente.

Wen: es necesario esto?? ¬¬ No puedo creer que sienta de nuevo estos nervios! Me enferma! ¬¬

Jen: Esto ya lo hicimos ayer! Ya no molestes con eso! (mirándola algo irritada)

Wen: No había puertas secundarias? (exclamó observando todo el edificio, como queriendo hacer memoria de su estructura)

Jen: Obvio que las hay! Pero el camino principal es el más corto y rápido para llegar a la oficina de Shinigami! (respondió mirando las imponentes puertas delanteras)

Wen: Maldición… no puede ser… todos están dentro… debe haber otro modo… (Dirigiéndose hacia el lado derecho con expresión determinada)

Jen: Jajaja! Debes rendirte! Tarde o temprano debías enfrentarlo! A él y a todos! Son cosas de la vida. Wen, anímate…! (volteándose hacia el lugar donde se suponía que Wen estaba parada hace sólo dos segundos) Wen? WEN?! Dónde estás?! (girando la cabeza como loca, mirando hacia todos lados)

Wen: Cállate! Nos van a descubrir!

La respuesta a los gritos de Jen provenía de algún lugar por sobre su cabeza, por lo que miró hacia arriba para descubrir a Wen, trepando por las paredes de la escuela, colgándose de los adornos calavéricos que las decoraban.

Jen: QUE COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Wen: Shhhh! Te dije que te calles!! Yo voy a ir por aquí!

Jen: No seas suicida! Bájate de allí ahora mismo!! (Comenzando a enfadarse)

Wen: Aún no estoy lista para verlo! Hoy me desperté y recordé algo! Él me dijo que la próxima vez que nos viésemos, hablaríamos seriamente! Y no quiero! No aún! (comenzando a escalar nuevamente con cuidado)

Jen: Por el amor del Dios Demonio! Wen! Estás loca!! Está bien que tengas miedo, pero esto es extremo!! BÁJATE AHORA MISMO DE ALLÍ!! (Le gritó furiosa, comenzando a ponerse algo colorada por la rabia)

Wen: No! No me bajaré! Iré por aquí! (continuando su escalada sin darle mucha importancia a los gritos de su amiga)

Jen: B-Bien!! Loca maníaca!! Si te caes, no es mi culpa!! Vete sola por allá Yo iré por las puertas principa…

"Quién esta haciendo tanto escándalo?" Repentinamente los gigantescos portones rojos se comenzaron a abrir y Jen reconoció inmediatamente la voz que había formulado la pregunta.

Jen: AAAH!! (Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sofocando un grito de terror que se atascó en su garganta) S… Ste… STEIN?! (Pensó aterrada, y corrió hasta la pared, comenzando a treparla desesperada. Una ves llegada hasta la altura donde estaba Wen, la tiro del brazo hacia un escondite detrás de una de las torrecillas de la estructura) Haz silencio, por favor!!

Wen: Sigues teniéndole miedo al profesor Stein?! (Preguntó en susurros para que no las oyera)

Jen: Ese tipo es raro! Y está loco!! No puedo estar cerca de él! Me dan escalofríos! Sin contar que siempre tiene ese deseo de diseccionarme para descubrir el por qué de mis habilidades especiales!!! (tratando de transformar los gritos nerviosos en susurros imperceptibles)

Wen: Entonces iremos por el techo. Está decidido, vamos!!

Jen: Espera! Lo haremos, pero… Necesitamos un plan! (sus ojos brillaron siniestramente bajo su flequillo torcido)

* * *

**|| 07.00 a.m. - Death City – Academia Shibusen – Tejado de la Institución || **

**

* * *

**

Jen: Soldado! Procedamos sigilosamente!! (trepando graciosamente hacia una de las ventanas en una torrecilla) Elaboremos una estrategia rápida y eficiente!

Wen: Ah?! En qué momento te hiciste eso en la cara?! (observando que en la cara de Jen habían aparecido dos líneas con colores militares, pintadas en ambas mejillas)

Jen: Información confidencial! No puedo responder a esa clase de preguntas fuera de contexto, soldado! (se dirige hacia la ventana) Ahora, hay que ver cuáles son las áreas más seguras para llegar a nuestro destino! (sacando un gran plano con la estructura completa de Shibusen, tan detallada que parecía de un profesional)

Wen: (aún más sorprendida) Y en qué momento hiciste eso?!?! O_OU

Jen: En momentos de juventud impulsados por la alegría del amor y la energía de las hormonas!! (observando con mucha atención el plano y hablando rápidamente)

Wen: Ahora lo entiendo todo!!! (alzando la voz enojada) Es así que hacías para encontrar a Kid donde sea y lo mismo llegar a clases a tiempo!!!

Jen: A callar soldado! Si la información que me dio el superior no es errónea…

Wen: Superior? Tu padre?! ¬¬

Jen: A callar!! Pronto llegaran los bombarderos! Debemos actuar cuanto antes!

Wen: Que?! O_OU

Jen: Esta ventana es la que esta por sobre la sección privada de la biblioteca.

Wen: Pero esta prohibido entrar ahí!!

Jen: Somos parte de la Élite!

Wen: Nuestros pases ya no deben ser validos!

Jen: Entonces no debemos ser vistas!

Wen: Pero si nos descubren estaremos en problemas!

Jen: A CALLAR!!! Ya no me cuestione, soldado!! (dándole un golpe con el dorso de la mano en la cabeza)

Wen: Oye!! Duele!! T_T (acariciándose con ambas manos en el lugar donde recibió el golpe)

Jen: (observando por la ventana el interior de la habitación) Bien… no hay moros en la costa… (se sujeta de los bordes de la ventana)

Wen: Que vas a hacer? O.O

Jen: Tres…

Wen: Tres? O_O

Jen: Dos…

Wen: QUE?! No me digas que…!? O___O

Jen: Uno!!!!!! GO!!!!!! (saltando hacia el interior con los brazos extendidos)

Wen: NOO!!!! (tratando de sujetarla por las piernas)

Pero el empujón del salto las llevo lejos de cualquier superficie de la cual sujetarse, por lo que cayeron ambas en caída libre, mientras Wen se sujetaba con fuerza de Jen y gritaba desesperada.

Wen: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (lloriqueando por el susto) VAMOS A MORIR!!!!

Jen: WIII!!! (al llegar a unos metros del suelo, se sujetó de una estantería con ambas manos, pero esta comenzó a abalanzarse hasta caer hacia adelante)

Wen: AAAAAAAAAH!!! SE NOS VIENE ENCIMA!!!! (totalmente aterrorizada e histérica)

Jen: No me rendiré!!! (Haciendo un salto hacia arriba, empujándose del estante del cual aún se sujetaba, dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó de pie sobre la estantería anterior a la cual estaban colgadas hace un momento, que ahora caía sobre la que estaba delante de ella)

Wen: Oh, no… (Observando como las estanterías, logrando un perfecto efecto domino, se iban empujando entre si y caían en el suelo sobre un manto de libros valiosos)

Jen: Paso uno completado exitosamente… (susurro triunfante)

Wen: Qué dijiste?! Después de todo el escándalo que hicimos, te parece que se "completó exitosamente"?! (sacudiéndola enfurecida)

Jen: Basta, soldado, no desespere! (golpeándola de nuevo con el dorso de la mano)

Wen: AAH!!!! T_T (dejando de sacudirla y acariciándose la parte de la cabeza en la cual le había pegado)

Jen: (comenzando a caminar escondiéndose detrás de Wen, como si fuera un espía secreto) No debemos ser descubiertas!

Wen: Ya deja eso! Dios… (suspirando pesadamente) Vamos! (arrastrando a Jen del brazo)

Caminaron en silencio. De vez en cuando, Jen decía alguna tontería militar, pero era callada inmediatamente por Wen, que iba adelante. Llegaron a las puertas de reja que sellaban la biblioteca privada y les abría paso a la pública, la que era de todos.

Jen: Estamos llegando a territorio enemigo… (dijo de repente con un tono algo tétrico) Hay peligro acercándose…

Wen: Ya deja de hablar así! Quién va estar en la biblioteca en horario de clase? Cállate ¬¬

Cuando estaban llegando a las puertas principales de la biblioteca, éstas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente hacia adentro.

Wen/Jen: NO! (gritaron al unísono)

Rápidas y silenciosas, se escondieron detrás de las puertas para no ser vistas, colocándose en posiciones graciosas, Wen como momia y Jen derecha, con los brazos tensos a sus costados, como un militar.

De repente, dos inofensivos muchachos entraron a la biblioteca, charlando de cualquier cosa sin importancia.

Cuando llegaron al centro, notaron (detrás de la prisión de rejas que la resguardaba) que las estanterías de la biblioteca privada estaban tiradas en el suelo.

Chico 1: Qué paso?! (observando la escena atónito)

Chico 2: Todos los libros están en el suelo! Mira! Wow! Esto lo debe haber hecho alguien con mucha fuerza! (exclamó sorprendido)

Wen: O alguien completamente loca ¬¬ (se le escapó, mirando de reojo a Jen)

Los dos muchachos escucharon a Wen y se voltearon rápidamente. Al verlas en esas posiciones, justo en ese lugar y con las estanterías volteadas, inmediatamente comenzaron a sospechar.

Chico 1/2: Ustedes no son…?

Sin darles tiempo de decir nada más, Jen se les abalanzó encima y les tapó la boca.

Jen: Hasta la vista, baby… (Tocando un punto incierto en las gargantas de ambos muchachos) Muajajaja! (los cuerpos cayeron al suelo pesadamente)

Wen: AH!! QUE HAS HECHO?! (observando aterrorizada a los cuerpos de los dos muchachos tirados en el suelo) Has llegado muy lejos, Jen!!

Jen: Muajaja!!! Nos habían reconocido!!! (Pateando apenas y cómicamente los dos cuerpos) Sólo están dormidos, soldado! No haga tanto lío! Muajaja! Se lo merecían!

Wen: AH, estás loca, Jen, LOCA!!

Wen y Jen logran escaparse de la biblioteca por el pasillo al que daba la gran puerta.

Afortunadamente no había nadie transitando por allí, por lo que aprovecharon la oportunidad y caminaron tranquilas y sin apuros.

Wen: Genial! Por favor, que todo siga así! No quiero ver a nadie.

Jen: Te dije que los pasillos eran la vía más rápida y segura para llegar a la Death Room, pero de todos modos fue divertido meternos por la ventana de la biblioteca. Hay que hacerlo de nuevo! ¬w¬

Wen: Estás loca? Casi nos matas a ambas! Estaba altísimo! Podríamos habernos reventado contra el piso!! (Le grito enfurecida)

Jen: Pero pasó eso? No! Aparte que me dices a mí? Tú casi te suicidas en el techo! Y todo porque te querías escapar de un chico! Yo al menos encontré una solución más… práctica.

Wen: PRÁCTICA?! Querrás decir más peligrosa!!! Te aseguro que había mas posibilidades de que nuestras vidas terminaran lanzándose en caída libre por una ventana, que trepándose del techo!!

Jen: Shh…

Wen: No me calles! Te estoy hablando!!

Jen: Shh!! No sientes eso? El piso tiembla…

Wen: Ah? (agachándose, apoyo el oído en el suelo) Es verdad… y parece que… cada vez se mueve más y más… No será un terremoto?

"Si no terminamos el trabajo, el Profesor Stein nos castigará!! Y sabes el tipo de castigos que emplea!!! Debemos ir a la biblioteca!!!" Se escucha una voz gritando a lo lejos.

Wen y Jen: Oh, no…

De repente el piso comenzó a temblar muy fuerte, y al final del pasillo, doblando por la esquina, apareció una multitud de gente gritando y corriendo desesperadamente. Wen y Jen retrocedieron unos pasos algo asustadas. Cuando Jen finalmente reaccionó, sacó una cuerda, la lanzó hacia arriba y logro entrelazarla en unas luces que colgaban del techo.

Wen: No se de dónde sacas todas estas cosas, pero nos están salvando la vida. Por ahora no preguntaré.

Jen: Ya sabes, siempre hay que estar preparadas… por si acaso… (Dijo susurrando esto último para sí misma)

Wen abrazó a Jen de la cintura bien fuerte y subieron por la cuerda. Antes de ser vistas por la multitud, Jen notó que el tubo de ventilación estaba cerca de ellas y a su alcance, por lo que se balanceó junto con Wen y se lanzaron con gran impulso para romper la rejilla que protegía la boca de salida del tubo. Exitosamente, lograron quedar dentro del mismo. Era algo oscuro pero, por suerte, había espacio suficiente para poder moverse gateando. El clima era algo más frío allí dentro, y eso se debía a que el aire acondicionado estaba encendido.

Jen: Esto se esta tornando algo desesperante… no puedo creer que este pasando todo esto!

Wen: Qué más da, hay que apurarnos, sino nos agarrará una pulmonía aquí dentro. Hace bastante frío. Pero… en qué dirección vamos? (mirando hacia ambos lados confundida)

Jen: Bueno… (haciendo memoria) estábamos yendo por caminos hacia la derecha… por lo que creo que es obvio que tenemos que ir en esa dirección. Aunque eso sí, no sabemos a dónde lleva este tubo de ventilación y tampoco sabemos si en la Death Room haya una salida (dudando). Pero bueno, qué importa? (saca una linterna) Lo único que no tenemos que hacer es ruido, y nadie se dará cuenta que estamos aquí. Y si no hay salida en la Death Room… inventaremos algo en el momento.

Wen: Supongo que si pudiste sacar de la nada un mapa, una cuerda y una linterna, podrás encontrar también algo útil para hacer huecos! (mirando pensativa a Jen)

Jen: Qué te sucede?

Wen: (con una mirada confundida) La verdad… me intriga saber como puedes tener todas esas cosas contigo si no llevas ningún bolso, pero lo bueno es que son útiles, así que no me quejo. Es decir, es ilógico! Ni que tuvieras centenares de bolsillos internos!

Jen: Quién sabe? ¬w¬

Wen: … Bueno, no sé! Por ahora nos están sirviendo mucho, así que sigue así! Ahora vamos…

Wen y Jen comienzan a avanzar gateando y en silencio para no ser descubiertas, Wen adelante y Jen por detrás de ella. Ambas con una expresión seria en el rostro, acorde a la circunstancia.

**// 5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS //**

Jen: (con la piel en un tono cercano al celeste cristal) W… W-Wen… C-creo que exag-geraron con la ventilac-ci-ción.

Wen: (enojada y con un pico congelado que colgaba de su nariz) Y-ya me di c-cuenta… Voy a mm-matar al maldito infff-feliz q-que haya p-puesto el aire hel…!! (fue interrumpida)

Jen: Shh… aq-aquí hay una s-sss-salida. Veamos dónde esta-ta-mos, pe-pe-pero mantén silen-cio p-por si acaso, s-si? (le dijo en susurros)

Wen y Jen se asomaron a ver el lugar por debajo de la abertura de la rejilla. Era una habitación pequeña, como si se tratara de una oficina, se veía una computadora sobre un gran escritorio y alguien sentado en una silla, pero no lo reconocieron. Sólo podían ver que tenía ropas negras, con detalles en un amarillo mostaza.

"Aaay, si que es un día agotador el de hoy!" Dijo una voz femenina, mientras hacia una mueca seguida por un bostezo.

Wen: Eh? Oye! Esa voz…

Jen: Es la de Marie-sensei! Que raro, no se había ido? (exclamó intrigada)

Wen: No lo sé… pero, forma parte del grupo de las Guadañas Mortales… No son llamadas sólo en caso de emergencia? Que habrá pasado?

Jen: Quién sabe… Al estar ausentes por cuatro años, nos hemos desactualizado.

Marie: (frotándose en un auto-abrazo) se está tornando algo frío el ambiente T.T (suspira) Será mejor que suba la temperatura n.n (se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia una esquina).

Los ojos de las chicas se agrandaron y sus pupilas se dilataron, cuando un repentino escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas y tensionó sus cuerpos.

Wen: (poniéndose algo histérica) Escuchaste lo que acaba de decir? Nos vamos a freír si llega a hacer eso! (toma a Jen de los hombros y comienza a sacudirla hacia adelante y hacia atrás) Seremos carne asada!!! Me salvé de una caída de 6 metros y de una multitud iracunda!! No pienso morir aquí!!!

Jen: (dándole una fuerte bofetada a Wen) Basta! Tranquilízate y deja de gritar! Marie nos descubrirá!

Marie: (pensando) Mmm… nunca entendí cómo funcionaba exactamente esta cosa… pero que más da, lo subiré todo hasta el color rojo n.n (dice canturreando contenta)

En la pared, había un artefacto de forma rectangular, el cual, detrás de un vidrio de protección, tenía una aguja pequeña que se desplazaba verticalmente. En los extremos había dos colores: arriba el color rojo, y abajo el color celeste. La agujilla estaba en el color celeste, y Marie lo desplazó lentamente hacia lo máximo, es decir, hacia el color rojo.

Jen: (sintiendo un ardor en su mano izquierda) Ah, maldición! Si que calienta rápido!

Wen: (ya histérica) Este es nuestro fin! Moriremos quemadas en un tuvo de ventilación!!!! Nunca pensé que terminaría de esta manera!! No puede ser!!! (Comienza a patalear).

Jen: (tratando de calmarla) Wen, detente ya! Tranquilízate! No moriremos aquí!! Si sigues así Marie…

Marie: (notando los escandalosos ruidos provenientes del tubo) Aaah!! Hay ratas en Shibusen!! Deben ser exterminadas!! (dijo transformando su mano en un martillo)

Repentinamente, cuando las muchachas estaban a punto de seguir, un fuerte golpe hundió completamente una parte del tuvo de ventilación detrás de Jen. Ella, muy asustada, logra salvarse de ser aplastada por el aluminio, corriendo el pie justo a tiempo.

Jen: (asustada) Dios mío!! AHORA QUÉ SUCEDE?!

Marie: (golpeando duramente y con rapidez el tubo) Mueran, mueran, mueraaaan!! Ratas inmundas!!

Jen: (desesperada) AH!! RÁPIDO!! HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE NOS MATE!!

Wen: TE DIJE QUE ESTE ERA NUESTRO FIN!!!

Jen: SERÁ NUESTRO FIN SI NO TE MUEVES!! ASÍ QUE AGILIZA ESAS PIERNAS Y GATEA LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAS!!

Wen y Jen van muy rápidamente hacia adelante, asustadas y desesperadas al mismo tiempo, mientras que detrás suyo el aluminio se iba deformando a medida que avanzaban, aplastado por la fuerza de los golpes de Marie. Milagrosamente, logran salir de esa zona, pero aún corrían peligro por el aire extremadamente caliente que estaba circulando allí dentro.

Wen: Este es el infierno, este es el infierno!!

Jen: Los terroristas nos atacan!!!

Wen: Cállate, Jen! Y apúrate o nos cocinaremos!! (Notando una abertura en una bifurcación a la izquierda) Una salida?!

Jen: (observando la luz) Sí!! Es una salida!! Vamos, rápido!!

Desesperada y agitada, Wen se asoma por la apertura para descubrir a una persona de cabello rojizo y largo, sentada mientras leía lo que parecían ser unas revistas y murmuraba comentarios para sí mismo.

Wen: que es… es..o…? (Agudizando la vista para ver mas detalladamente la situación)

De repente las mejillas de Wen adoptaron un pálido color rosa. Se giró lentamente y continuó el camino inicial fingiendo no haber visto nada.

Wen: muchas veces dudo que ese hombre y yo seamos parientes… (Avanzando)

Jen: Eh? Wen! Que dices?! Aquí hay una posible salida!! Ay, que es lo que habrá visto…? (luego de decir esto último para sí misma, se asoma a ver por la rejilla. De repente, ella también se sonroja de a poco y se voltea para seguir a Wen) Está bien, no dije nada… te sigo Wen!!

Wen y Jen siguieron avanzando a su rápido y desesperado paso. Ya estaba tornándose insoportable ahí dentro, en pocos minutos más sus manos y piernas comenzarían a arder en llamas. En esta situación a las chicas les daba igual mantener o no el silencio, por lo que hacían un ruido bastante escandaloso mientras transitaban por los conductos. Fue entonces que, en uno de los pasillos, una mujer de estatura alta, con pelo corto de color oscuro, las escucho. Llevaba ropas negras, con una camisa blanca debajo de su saco corto, acomodada fuera del pantalón. Busco en todos lados de donde procedía semejante escándalo y se dio cuenta que provenía del tubo de ventilación, por lo que paro y lo observo.

"Ladrones? No… Nadie raro entra a Shibusen sin ser presentido por Shinigami… Si fuera algo así, ya me hubieran informado. (Se acomodo los lentes rectangulares sobre sus ojos y miro más detenidamente, como si pudiera ver a través de la estructura de aluminio.) Estas presencias… Estas ondas de alma… son…" (La mujer pensaba para sí misma, dudando de lo que pasaba por su mente.) Ya entiendo… (Riendo por lo bajo)

Mientras tanto, Wen y Jen estaban a punto de recorrer el conducto que pasaba sobre la misteriosa mujer.

Wen: ESTO ES HORRIBLE!! Lo único que falta es que ahora haya una bomba metida aquí!!

De repente, una potente explosión provoco que una parte del conducto delante de las dos niñas, se desplomara completamente. El aluminio, por su cualidad flexible, comenzó a derrumbarse, llegando hasta donde estaban Wen y Jen y provocando que estas cayeran al suelo, justo delante de…

Azusa: Y bien… Aquí están las famosas ratas de las cuales me hablo Marie hace un momento… Jeje (mirando a las dos muchachas con álter ego)

Wen: (levantándose inmediatamente del suelo) AZUSA-SENSEI!!! Casi nos mata!!! Qué diablos le sucede?!

Azusa: como has dicho? (pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, a lo que Wen respondió comenzando a transpirar abundantemente)

Wen: na…da… No dije nada! (retrocediendo y escondiéndose detrás de Jen)

Azusa: Eso pensé. Y díganme, que estaban haciendo en los tubos de ventilación? Después de tantos años que no las veo, esta es su gran entrada?

Jen: Ejem… ALGUIEN (mira a Wen) no quería ver a cierta persona y tuvimos que hacer toda esta locura ¬¬

Wen: (sonrojándose) Ya cállate!! ///

Azusa: No me digas que… es él? Aún sigue enamorada de la misma persona? Wow, a pesar de que ya pasaron cuatro años?

Jen: Sii!! Y estuvo mencionándolo a cada rato!! Todo el viaje!! Y aquí ya se volvió loca!! Llego a treparse del techo de la escuela para no ir por las puertas principales!!

Wen: Basta! Eso es mentira!

Jen: Es verdad, es verdad, es verdad!! Lero, lero x3 La niña enamoradiza no se anima a ver a su amado ¬w¬

Azusa: no sabia que la técnica numero tres en el ranking mundial tuviera esa debilidad. Espero que nadie la descubra, sino podría ser usada en tu contra. (Mirándola con una sonrisa malévola)

Wen: Bueno! Ya basta! Eso no importa ahora! Tenemos mucha prisa! (tomando a Jen del brazo y arrastrándola tras ella)

Azusa: Sí, lo se. Shinigami-sama las esta esperando. (Afirmó de repente, sin moverse de su lugar)

Wen se detuvo y la observó detenidamente: como puede ser que siempre ella lo sepa todo? En parte era por aquel poder especial de contactarse mentalmente con las almas, pero… había algo más… La inteligencia de aquella mujer superaba todo aquello que ella conocía.

Azusa: Bien, ya que no quieren ver a nadie, les propongo algo… Quizás se sientan más cómodas yendo por el pasillo exclusivo para profesores hacia la Death Room, podemos ir por allí.

Wen/Jen: De acuerdo!

Jen: Creo que sería lo mejor, siempre y cuando Stein no aparezca! (dijo aterrorizada)

Azusa: Jeje, no, tranquila! Stein ahora se encuentra haciendo un… "experimento" con sus alumnos. Espero que no sea otra de sus cosas raras.

Jen: (suspira) Perfecto. Prosigamos entonces!

Azusa: Sí, hay que apurarnos. Es un tema bastante importante, chicas, así que me gustaría que lo tomen con suma seriedad. Vamos (se volteo y comenzó a caminar tomando un pasillo que se dirigía hacia la derecha).

Jen: Puedo hacerle una pregunta… Sensei? (dice en un tono repentinamente serio)

Azusa: Claro que sí. (Continuando su camino)

Jen: Recuerdo que poco tiempo antes que Wen y yo partiésemos, las Guadañas Mortales fueron enviadas cada una a un lugar diferente del mundo para así lograr, con más eficiencia, el control de las apariciones de Huevos de Kishin que se hacían cada vez más numerosas…

Azusa dejo de caminar, pero no se volteó ni dijo alguna palabra.

Jen: (también freno y prosiguió) … y acordaron con Shinigami que, sólo en caso de extrema emergencia, serían llamadas a volver. Pero que yo sepa, ningún dato sobre algún acontecimiento catastrófico, que justifique sus presencias aquí, fue dado a conocer. Al menos no oficialmente…

Azusa: A donde quieres llegar? (aún sin voltearse)

Wen no comprendía nada. Solo estaba parada y se quedaba quieta con las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho, escuchando atentamente cada una de las palabras de Jen. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía hablar así de ese modo… tan seria y provocante.

Jen: … Llegada a este punto, le formularé mi pregunta… Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí? Porque supongo que, si tú y Marie están... también Justin debe encontrarse en la institución. Las cuatro Guadañas Mortales juntas… pero… que coincidencia…

Azusa: Jajajaja! (rió de repente, pero se notaba que había un toque nervioso en aquellas carcajadas) Es por eso que siempre fuiste mi alumna preferida, Jennifer Fresher. (volteándose finalmente a mirarla) Tienes una habilidad deductiva muy buena…

Jen: Aprendí de la mejor… Pero no cambie el tema. Responda, por favor.

Azusa: La cuestión por la cual nosotros estamos aquí? Pues… no se si eso tenga que ver o no con lo que Shinigami quiere hablar con ustedes, pero sólo voy a decirte algo en respuesta a tu pregunta, Jen… (entrecerrando los ojos, con un tono severo en la vos) Presiento que pronto, todos nosotros vamos a tener que afrontar algo muy, muy peligroso.

Wen y Jen permanecieron en silencio, cada una con una expresión diferente en el rostro: el de Wen era la representación pura del miedo y la incertidumbre, mientras que el de Jen denotaba aún más curiosidad que antes.

Jen: Supongo que son cosas en las cueles no debo meterme!! w (de repente su habitual sonrisa volvió a tomar lugar en su rostro) Wen… qué te pasa? Por qué tan tensa? xD

Azusa: Bien. (señalando una puerta a su derecha) Ésta es la salida que da al pasillo principal. Sólo deben hacer un par de pasos y estarán en frente a la oficina del director. No se preocupen, porque todos están en sus respectivas clases, ya controle el parámetro. Pero apúrense, porque pronto tocara el timbre del segundo recreo.

Saludándola sólo con una sonrisa, Jen avanzó hasta abrir la puerta, seguida inmediatamente por Wen, que no decía aún ni una palabra.

Jen: Usted no viene, sensei? (volteándose apenas y observando a Azusa con el rabillo del ojo)

Azusa: Shinigami me especificó que eran asuntos privados. No fui invitada a esta… interesante reunión. Pero descuiden, pronto me enteraré.

Y así, mientras Jen cerraba la puerta detrás de ellas, Azusa se alejaba marchando derecha con su habitual andar decidido y lento, como si no se diera cuenta que estaba caminando, como si… estuviera pensando…


	3. Las verdaderas intenciones de Shinigami

26/05/2009|28/06/2009 – Capitulo 2: **"****Las Piedras Espirituales****"**

**Sub. Capítulo 2****:** "Las verdaderas intenciones de Shinigami."

Jen ya había cerrado la puerta del corredor por la que acabaron de entrar junto con Wen, y, como les indicó Azusa, caminaron unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, hasta llegar en frente a la entrada de la Death Room. Aquella enorme y extraña puerta se distinguía notablemente de las demás, ya que era más alta, además de tener esos adornos y diseños calavéricos que la decoraban. Ambas chicas se quedaron contemplándola por unos segundos, hasta que Jen reacciono.

Wen se tomó la libertad de empujar la puerta para abrirla y luego ambas ingresaron dentro de la habitación y tomaron el camino encoronado por guillotinas.

Finalmente, luego de unos segundos, llegaron hasta un lugar mas elevado con escalones. Shinigami-sama permanecía de espaldas, mirando su espejo y en silencio.

Jen: Ya llegamos, Shinigami-sama!

Shinigami: (volteándose a ver a las chicas) Nyu, nyu! Qué onda? Por qué tardaron?

Wen: No hablemos sobre ese tema ¬¬ No sabe por lo que tuvimos que pasar TT^TT En fin! Comen…

Jen: (interrumpiéndola) Cambiando de tema, antes de proseguir… Shinigami… Cómo está su hermoso hijo simétrico?! *w* (dice con emoción, mientras sus ojos comienzan a brillar tiernamente)

Shinigami: Él ahora debe de estar en clase, y supongo que no hay ninguna novedad. Siempre el mismo hijo enloquecido por la simetría. (Haciendo gestos con sus enormes manos) Ay Jen, creo que desde que tu te fuiste se ha aburrido mucho! Ya no le veo correr alegremente por los pasillos como cuando tú lo perseguías!

Jen: Aahii! Pobre mi Kiddo! Descuide yo me encargare de hacerlo divertir de nuevo! (guiñando el ojo) Pero yo creo que ya seria hora de hacer lo nuestro mas oficial no cree?? Al final nunca llegamos a nada. (haciendo gestos curiosos)

Shinigami: Tienes razón, Jen! Ya cuando lo vea le diré que se ponga firme y te proponga matrimonio! Estoy seguro que se pondrá muy feliz!! (Girando su cabeza hacia el costado)

[En algún lugar de Shibusen Kid recorre los pasillos cuando de repente un escalofrió atraviesa su espalda y lo hace detenerse. Kid: tengo un muy mal presentimiento…]

Jen: Si! Eso seria genial!! Juntos lograremos que su hijo sea el mejor técnico del mundo!!!

(Shinigami y Jen se toman las manos y sus ojos brillan emocionados mientras giran en círculos)

Wen: (alterándose) BASTA!! Ese no es el punto!! Podemos concentrarnos en el tema principal de la conversación?

Shinigami: Está bien, está bien. Por algo las llame, y es porque necesito que hablemos sobre el tema de las Piedras Espirituales. Necesito que me digan cómo les fue en la investigación que les encargué.

Wen: Quisiéramos aclararle que no nos fue fácil encontrar las piedras. Cada una fue una empresa y admito que muchas veces quisimos rendirnos por cansancio y nostalgia hacia nuestro hogar.

Jen: Pero seguimos adelante y al final logramos recolectarlas a todas y cumplimos nuestro objetivo. Creo que nos merecemos el derecho de descargarnos dándole toda la información que tenemos.

Shinigami: Estoy de acuerdo! Cuéntenme todo aquello que descubrieron, las escucho.

Wen: Cuando salimos de Shibusen no teníamos información, por lo que no sabíamos a dónde ir. Creo que lo más difícil de todo fue buscar datos correctos y precisos que nos guiaran hacia la correcta ubicación de las piedras.

Jen: El primer lugar que visitamos fue Lyón, una pequeña ciudad ubicada en frente del mar y habitada principalmente por mujeres, se suponía que allí estaba la piedra espiritual del agua. Una antigua leyenda narraba acerca de la historia de un amor prohibido y decía que cuando los amantes debieron huir de sus respectivas familias, el hombre le dio a la mujer una extraña joya que creía que iba a protegerla a donde sea que fuera.

Wen: Desafortunadamente, la mujer no llegó a su destino, ya que padecía de una extraña enfermedad, y murió en el camino dejándole a su hija recién nacida un collar con la misteriosa joya. El padre y la bebé llegaron hasta Lyón y allí se instalaron definitivamente.

Jen: Pero no fue fácil hallar la pista justa, ya que, antes de llegar a Lyón, la comarca pasó por otros cincos pueblillos y en cada uno de ellos nos contaban una historia diferente.

Wen: Sólo luego de haber hablado con una anciana, conseguimos la información correcta. Cuando llegamos al pueblo, los habitantes fueron muy hostiles, ya que nos reconocieron inmediatamente como estudiantes de Shibusen. Parece que se hizo una mala fama, Shinigami-sama. (riendo sarcásticamente)

Jen: Afortunadamente para nosotras, aquella beba de apenas un año aún seguía con vida. (una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro)

Wen: Pero era ya anciana y estaba muy enferma, por lo que le había donado todas sus joyas a sus hijos, los cuales se había marchado para ganarse la vida en diferentes lugar del mundo.

Jen: No podíamos ir a buscarlos a todos para interrogarlos, así que optamos por quedarnos en Lyón y continuar las investigaciones, algo desilusionadas ya que no nos iba a ser fácil recuperar la piedra.

Wen: Lo que la mujer no nos había dicho era que ella valoraba aquella gema especial más que a su propia vida, entonces la había donado a las sacerdotisas, ya que presentía que era mucho más que una simple joya.

Jen: Irrumpimos en el templo esa misma noche… Es obvio que las sacerdotisas trataron de proteger su tesoro…

Wen: Sabe perfectamente lo que debimos hacer… No nos haga decirlo… (bajando la mirada enojada y apretando sus puños)

Jen: Cuando todo acabó, las almas fueron absorbidas por la piedra espiritual y comenzó a brillar con más intensidad de un color azul marino. Fue en ese momento en que, antes de seguir, optamos por investigar más sobre estas cosas.

Wen: Durante un proyecto para la escuela, indagamos sobre la existencia de una antigua biblioteca, Babilonia, en la cual se decía que estaban reunidos los conocimientos y saberes de toda la humanidad, recolectadas por un antiguo monarca.

Jen: Por lo tanto, decidimos ir a buscarla. Nos costó bastante, pero finalmente logramos localizarla al noroeste, perdida en medio de un desierto.

Wen: Allí encontramos todo aquello que habíamos ido a buscar (sacando un papel de su bolsillo y comenzando a leer lo que estaba escrito en él), y más:

Fueron creadas hace 2.500 años.

Reúne dentro de sí los poderes de los cuatro elementos principales de la naturaleza: agua, tierra, fuego y aire.

La fuerza que reside dentro de ellas es el poder más extraordinario que ha existido jamás.

Son indestructibles y almacenan dentro de si un extraño calor.

Colocándolas en la posición correcta se abre el "Supermassive Black Hole".

Si son activadas, su poder debe ser utilizado con prudencia, ya que podrían desencadenar una catástrofe para la humanidad.

(dobló el papel y lo guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo, alzó la mirada y observó severa y determinada a Shinigami) Hay un último punto, pero no hace falta que lo lea. Se perfectamente que usted lo conoce mejor que nosotras…

Jen: Qué nos dice respecto a la… "Ofrenda"? El… "costo" por así decirlo…

Shinigami no respondió y permaneció en silencio. Luego se volteó a observar su figura reflejada en el largo espejo y las chicas notaron que la máscara que usualmente tenía un aire cómico y caricaturesco, ahora mostraba rasgos más rígidos y siniestros.

Wen: No es el momento para que se quede callado como lo hace siempre! Estamos hablando de algo serio! Aún no entiendo cómo pudo saltear este importante detalle! Responda algo!! (comenzando a ponerse nerviosa)

Jen la sujetó del brazo y la jaló hacia atrás para ponerla nuevamente en su lugar, ya que, en su enojo, Wen no se dio cuenta que se había adelantado algunos pasos y ahora estaba muy cerca de Shinigami.

Jen: Wen! No le hables con ese tono! Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: hay cosas en las cuales NO DEBEMOS meternos…

Shinigami: era obvio que en Babilonia encontrarían esa información. Es el único lugar en el mundo en el cual verdaderamente está recolectada toda la historia de la humanidad desde su origen. Pero no pensé que fueran tan sagaces de tener la idea de buscarla y, sobre todo, de encontrarla.

Jen: Sabe que somos las alumnas más curiosas de todo Shibusen, y siempre logramos lo que nos proponemos. (Sonriendo)

Shinigami: Sí, supongo que es algo que debí esperarme. Es común de su parte llegar hasta el fondo de sus investigaciones. Bien! De seguro ya descubrieron todo lo que querían saber, pero deduzco que quieren oírlo directamente de mí.

Wen: Es obvio! Desde el principio usted nos tendría que haber dicho estas cosas! La "Ofrenda" es…!!!

Shinigami: (interrumpiéndola) Inhumana? Supongo que los grandes poderes conllevan a una gran responsabilidad y siempre vienen emparejadas de un precio a pagar. Éste es el nuestro.

Jen: Concuerdo con eso, pero no debió darnos esta misión a nosotras. Creo que uno de los integrantes de la Élite clase "A" hubiera sido más apto.

Shinigami: Acaso ustedes no son también integrantes de la Élite? Tú Jen eres una Guadaña Mortal, y tú Wen eres la tercera de los mejores técnicos en el ranking mundial. Acaso ustedes no eran perfectas para el trabajo? (con un tono grosero)

Wen: Pero sólo somos dos simples niñas!! No importa cuánto hayamos estudiado y entrenado en la Academia, no estábamos preparadas para algo así!! (gritando irritada, señalándose a sí misma y a Jen)

Shinigami: Entonces no se merecen tales títulos. Un grupo de su nivel debería estar listo para cualquier tipo de situación. Ustedes lo sabían desde que entraron a la Academia, tenían un poder de deducción superior a los demás alumnos. Deberían entender perfectamente para qué formé el grupo de la Élite. No son simplemente protectores de Shibusen y de la humanidad.

Wen: Exacto!! Esos son los ideales con los cuales crecí!! "Un técnico es un protector y recolector de almas. Dedica su vida a destruir aquellas almas que se han descarrilado del camino humano y que se han convertido en Huevos de Kishin, infectadas por la locura." No puedo creer que haya tenido que hacer ese tipo de cosas para cumplir con una estúpida misión!! No puedo creer que nos haya hecho violar una ley que usted mismo estableció!! Para qué sirvieron todos estos años en esta maldita institución?!?! (Alzando sus puños cerrados y gritando con furia)

Shinigami: Por qué crees saberlo todo? No saques tus propias conclusiones, piensa antes de hablar.

Wen se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, observando con los ojos bien abiertos a Shinigami. Sus palabras la habían paralizado. Bajó las manos lentamente hasta dejarlas caer como un peso muerto a sus costados y no emitió una sola palabra más.

Shinigami: (continuando) Hay cuestiones que no pueden entender y no van a entender NUNCA. Si hubieran comprendido de verdad el significado de aquella norma, sabrían la respuesta para la pregunta que me acabas de hacer, Wen. El último veredicto es: (volteándose y observándolas con una expresión temible) "Harás todo lo que tengas que hacer por la salvación y el bienestar colectivo, NO individual."

Las dos chicas permanecieron inmóviles y calladas luego del último comentario, con expresiones de desconcierto y confusión a la vez. La máscara de Shinigami aún seguía con esa aterradora expresión. Era algo incómodo el momento debido al profundo silencio que se propago en la Death Room tan de repente. Luego de unos segundos, Wen bajó la mirada al suelo, escondiendo los ojos bajo su flequillo. Jen la notó y decidió continuar.

Jen: Jaja, bueno! Será mejor que sigamos con los resultados de las investigación! (pasando de tener una mala cara a tener una alegre sonrisa) No lo cree, Shinigami?

Shinigami se giro repentinamente mostrando su solita expresión animada y cómica en la mascara.

Shinigami: Por supuesto que sí, mi querida Jen! Prosigue, por favor.

Jen: Bueno… (Haciendo memoria) La segunda piedra nos llevó hacia Whint, una ciudad que se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña, y tardamos aproximadamente tres días para llegar hasta la cima. Los habitantes de ese pequeño pueblo tenían métodos especiales para subir y bajar más rápidamente, pero para el momento en el que nos enteramos ya era demasiado tarde, jeje. (colocando su mano por detrás de su cabeza, algo apenada) Wen, sigues?

Wen permanecía en silencio, aún con la cabeza baja. Suspiro profundamente y decidió continuar, pero sin lograr alzar la mirada.

Wen: la siguiente pista nos llevo a buscar la Piedra Espiritual del Viento, y viajamos a la ciudad de Whint. Era la única ciudad que se mencionaba en los manuscritos.

Estaba habitada por monjes. Apenas llegamos, nos dieron una cálida bienvenida y nos preguntaron de dónde proveníamos. Cuando les mencionamos Death City, nos miraron algo confusos. Pero sólo bastó con nombrarlo a usted y de inmediato nos llevaron con su "superior", por así decir… sin embargo, algo nos llamo la atención, sentíamos una especie de energía extraña dentro de ese perímetro.

Jen: Más que cuidado o disgusto, tenían curiosidad por nosotras. Se sorprendieron al ver que dos muchachas jóvenes llegaran a la ciudad, ya que nos comentaron que era famosa por ser el hogar de gente anciana. Finalmente, cuando conocimos al Sumo Sacerdote, fuimos al punto… Le preguntamos por la Piedra Espiritual del Viento. Él no sabía de lo que estábamos hablando. Nosotras le describimos que era una especie de gema en forma de gota y él nos indicó que podría ser la que estaba en lo alto de la torre del templo sagrado principal, al centro de la ciudad.

Wen: Inmediatamente, nos llevó hacia ella haciéndonos de guía y cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que la extraña aura provenía de allí. (mirando a Jen) Verdad?

Jen: Sí. Fue entonces que comprendimos una de las características de las piedras que antes no habíamos presenciado: su gran energía espiritual puede ser una ventaja, pero también consume y almacena a energías más débiles. Eso quiere decir que, el hecho de que la piedra estuviera allí, era la razón de la extraña situación que padecía ese pueblo: la piedra consumía las almas de aquellas personas. Sin embargo, había una persona que parecía no sentir sus efectos: el Sumo Sacerdote, su líder superior.

Wen: Al parecer este monje de gran poder tenía una energía espiritual superior a la de los demás. Anteriormente, era un simple ayudante, y cuando descubrió la piedra decidió usarla para controlar a todos los demás y llegar al poder por la fuerza.

Jen: Fue por ello que cuando descubrió nuestras intenciones de llevarnos la piedra, ordenó nuestro arresto inmediato y permanente. Naturalmente, nos defendimos y, aprovechando la oportunidad, nos quedamos con sus almas…

Shinigami: Bien. Es decir que comprendieron como activarlas.

Wen no respondió y bajó su cabeza nuevamente a ver el suelo. Se notaba que ese tema no le agradaba y que aun no le veía razón a una acción tan cruel como esa. El hecho de tener que "Despertar" las piedras, no justificaba tales estragos.

Jen: Sí, aunque no estoy muy orgullosa de decir esto, las instrucciones de su activación eran claras y las comprendimos inmediatamente. Creo que esto es uno de los motivos por los cuales Wen está tan angustiada. (Mirando a la interpelada, con el rabillo del ojo)

Wen alzó apenas la cabeza, más no despegó sus ojos del suelo y dejó sus manos cerradas en unos estrechos puños.

Shinigami: Perfecto, así tiene que ser. Sigan.

Jen: Wen… Cuál fue la siguiente? (pegándole un codazo en el costado) Continúa tú. (sonriéndole)

Wen: (se puso derecha, pero continuó mirando el suelo) La tercera piedra, la del Fuego, fue la más difícil de hallar y de conseguir. Misteriosamente no había mucha información en los libros que consultábamos, y eso nos jugaba un punto en contra. Creo que pasamos aproximadamente cinco meses, buscando el único lugar mencionado en las escrituras: Moonlight.

Jen: pero una ves que llegamos allí, nos dimos con la extraña situación de que el pueblo estaba completamente desierto y destruido. No había rastros ni de vida ni de la piedra espiritual del Fuego. No sabíamos que hacer ni a donde ir. No había mas información, ese era el supuesto paradero en el cual la gema fue vista por ultima ves, pero considerando que las escrituras eran bastante viejas, podríamos decir que era predecible un cambio.

Wen: Es por eso que decidimos recorrer varios lugares próximos al azar, para ver si al menos podíamos sentir su fuerza espiritual. No había ninguna otra manera… Pero justo en ese momento a Jen se le ocurrió algo…

Jen: Pensé… Ya que las piedras solían estar en lugares característicos a su elemento correspondiente, porque no buscamos uno que tenga alguna relación con el fuego? Algo íbamos a encontrar, había el 51% de posibilidades de atinar.

Wen: estudiamos la geología de la zona para encontrar volcanes, el único vínculo posible que había en el mundo con el elemento del fuego. Recorrimos muchas zonas, hasta que finalmente hallamos el único volcán aún en actividad que podía haber en aquella región. A sus pies se erigía una gigantesca ciudad.

Jen: La ciudad se hacía llamar Firel, y estaba rodeada totalmente por enormes y altas murallas de roca maciza. Había cuatro torres principales y, en la cima, guardias armados que custodiaban cada una de ellas.

Wen: Una vez llegadas al frente de las puertas de entrada, los guardianes nos echaron amenazándonos con sus armas. Era inútil tratar de luchar, estábamos en mucha desventaja, dentro de las murallas debía haber aproximadamente unos mil soldados.

Jen: Al segundo intento tratamos de entrar fingiendo ser campesinas que volvían del trabajo en las huertas. Pero revisaron nuestras bolsas y, al descubrir que era simple paja, nos echaron nuevamente.

Wen: (repentinamente recobra el humor y comienza a reír entre dientes, mirando a Jen) Fue entonces que se me ocurrió la mejor idea de toda mi vida…

Jen: Oh, por Dios… (Sonrojándose y tomando su rostro con sus manos)

Wen: (riendo ahora abiertamente) Con el dinero que nos había dado para el viaje, compramos dos costosos vestidos en un pueblo cercano: el mío era de un color verde manzana claro, simple y no muy escotado, y el de Jen era azulado con volados en la parte inferior y superior y un gran moño en la cintura. La razón por la cual el suyo era más vistoso era que (haciendo una pausa y observando a Jen divertida) íbamos a fingir que ella era la princesa de un pueblo lejano y yo su dama de compañía.

Jen: Sinceramente fue la idea más estúpida que has tenido en toda tu vida ¬¬ (mirando a Wen irritada) No puedo creer que haya funcionado! Es decir, que persona en el mundo creería que una princesa viajaría sola con una dama de honor y sin escoltas ni carruaje?! O mejor dicho, que persona en su sano juicio creería que aún existen las princesas?!?! (Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo y miró hacia otro lado enfurecida)

Wen: Jaja, la verdad que sí, fue algo arriesgado, y sino funcionaba nos habrían directamente asesinado. Ya era la tercera vez que íbamos!! (Dice entre carcajadas) Pero lo más importante es que funcionó!! Y gracias a eso fuimos tratadas muy bien.

Jen: Supongo que fue nuestro encanto femenino (halagándose). La verdad, fue bastante placentero ser tratada de manera tan cortés, nos dieron una habitación bellísima y una abundante cena!

Wen: Espera, espera! No has contado la mejor parte! (mirándola maliciosamente)

Jen: No es necesario!!! El hecho es que encontramos la piedra y punto!!! (Aún más enfadada)

Wen: Resulta que… (Ignorándola) El monarca era un gordito bastante simpático de edad avanzada, que tenía una predilección por las jovencitas con rasgos occidentales, y quedó inmediatamente fascinado con "la princesa Jennifer" (muriéndose de la risa, sujetando su estómago, ya que le comenzaba a doler de tanto carcajearse)

Jen: (sujetándola de las dos colitas y comenzando a tironeárselas) CÁLLATE, MALDITA SEAS!!! QUIÉRES QUE CUENTE LO QUE PASÓ ENTRE TÚ Y EL GUARDIA?!?! (Sacudiéndola violentamente)

Wen: (sonrojándose y sujetándola de la media cola) SILENCIO!!! NO SUCEDIÓ NADA!!! EL SOLAMENTE TRATABA DE HACERME UN CUMPLIDO!!!

Shinigami: Shinigami… CHOP!!! (Golpeándolas con el dorso de su enorme mano blanca y caricaturizada) No es momento para que se estén peleando!! Además, Jen, fue una buena ocasión para comenzar tu práctica como futura esposa de mi Kid!

Jen: Es verdad, Shinigami-sama. (Juntando sus manos en un pequeño puño a la altura de su pecho y brillándole los ojos) Todo sea por Kid!! TwT

Wen: La cuestión es que el estúpido gordo utilizaba la piedra como adorno para su corona, por lo que Jen se la pidió como regalo.

Jen: Él aceptó, pero el problema fue que…

Wen: Accedió, pero sólo si ella se casaba con él primero. (Explotando en risa nuevamente) De verdad fue muy muy gracioso!! Jajajaja!!!

Jen sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia un punto indeterminado de la Death Room, sin dar comentario alguno sobre lo sucedido.

Wen: En fin! Se lo resumo. Estuvimos como tres meses con las preparaciones para la boda, tratando inútilmente de robar la gema en varias ocasiones y cuando llegó el gran día elaboramos un plan: una vez que le diera el anillo con la gema incrustada en él, simplemente nos iríamos. Y eso hicimos, apenas el rey colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Jen, literalmente salimos corriendo. Pero cuando estábamos llegando a las proximidades de la muralla, un escuadrón no bloqueó el paso y nos rodeó completamente. No había salida, debíamos pelear…

Jen: Esas fueron las almas que almacenamos dentro de la Piedra Espiritual del Fuego. Acto seguido, partimos en búsqueda de la cuarte y última piedra. La información nos llevó hasta un humilde poblado perdido entre las montañas del sur de la región de los Grandes Árboles, la ciudad de Earthquake. Estaba habitada por mineros muy pobres, que eran explotados por una empresa de gran importancia.

Wen: Hablamos con un par de personas y todos nos indicaron al mismo hombre, Tom Willson, el alguacil del pueblo. Decían que, no hace mucho tiempo, a la vuelta de uno de sus viajes a la ciudad había traído consigo una extraña gema de un color cobrizo brillante.

Jen: Cuando hablamos con él, nos llevamos una gran desilusión. Nos contó que desde cuando había adquirido la piedra, unos extraños dolores lo aquejaban y cada día se sentía con menos ganas de vivir.

Wen: Es por eso que, hace dos meses, le había encargado a su esposa Margaret de llevarse la piedra y venderla. Pero durante el viaje que esta misma realizó, unos maleantes la habían atacado y asaltado. Fuimos a hablar con la mujer y nos contó que tenía la intención de llevarla a Dronk, un pueblo ubicado a pocos kilómetros de allí, pero que le habían agredido en el camino.

Jen: Decidimos ir a Dronk, para ver si lográbamos conseguir información acerca del grupo de bandidos, ya que el hecho ocurrió cerca del pueblo. Nos cansamos de preguntar a todo el mundo, pero nadie sabía nada. Pensé que tal ves estábamos preguntándoles a la personas equivocadas, y que lo que tendríamos que haber hecho desde un principio es averiguar en las joyerías que se encontraban en esa ciudad, los cuales, eran los principales lugares afectados por los continuos robos de estos maleantes.

Wen: Pero ellos tampoco supieron decirnos mucho, hasta que una anciana señora nos comentó, que no era común de los "Thiefs", como se hacían llamar, robarle a viajeros. Ella vivió en Dronk desde hace más de 70 años y jamás había escuchado de un caso así.

Jen: Es decir que, algo en toda esto no encajaba: Tom dijo que sólo hace dos meses le había dicho a su esposa de vender la piedra y se la habían robado en el camino, y la anciana señora nos informó que los maleantes no salían robarle a los viajeros, ya que su objetivo eran las joyerías. Alguien nos había mentido.

Wen: Inmediatamente volvimos al pueblo de los mineros y acorralamos a los señores Willson hasta que finalmente Margaret confesó: en el viaje hacia Dronk se había arrepentido y había guardado la piedra en su bolso, luego se rasgó el vestido y volvió al pueblo, mintiéndole a su esposo acerca de los bandidos.

Jen: Al acusar a la esposa del sheriff de ser una mentirosa, los seguidores de la misma intentaron asesinarnos. Es obvio que nos defendimos y bien… allí teníamos las siguientes almas para la Piedra Espiritual de la Tierra.

Wen: Y bien, cuando todo esto terminó el pueblo de Earthquake quedó parcialmente destruido y, obviamente, ya no éramos bienvenidas… Por lo que fuimos a hospedarnos en Dronk. Luego usted nos pidió volver, y aquí estamos!

Jen: Sinceramente me alegré muchísimo cuando finalmente obtuvimos las cuatro piedras, ya que podríamos volver a casa. Y me animé cuando recibí su llamado, estaba ansiosa por regresar y volver a ver a mi padre y a todos los demás.

Shinigami: Honestamente me sorprendieron, en cada situación supieron exactamente que hacer, y al parecer mi decisión de enviarlas a ustedes no fue tan errada como decían. (Mirando algo severo a Wen)

Wen: No es eso a lo que me referí…!!

Repentinamente un grito ensordecedor inundó la habitación, provocando que Jen y Wen se voltearan a mirar hacia la puerta de entrada.

Spirit: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!! (Saltándole encima y apretándola entre sus brazos) Tanto tiempo sobrinita!!! Tío-chan te ha extrañado tanto!!!

Wen: (tratando de sacárselo de encima) Qué diablos haces tú aquí?!?! Esto es una conversación privada!!! Y aléjate de mí!!

Junto con Spirit habían entrado a la Death Room todas las demás Guadañas Mortales más Stein. Al ver a este último, Jen sofocó un pequeño grito y se escondió detrás de Shinigami.

Stein: Como en los viejos tiempos, jeje. (Acercándose a Shinigami) En fin, aquí estamos, Shinigami-sama.

Azusa: Nos ordenó que a las 11pm estuviéramos aquí, ya que sería la hora límite para esta charla privada. (Acomodándose sus lentes) 11 horas y 00 minutos, puntuales y listos.

Justin: … (Escuchando música y observando la situación, inexpresivo)

Marie: Jen-chan, Wen-chan!! No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que las vi!! (Corriendo hacia ellas y dándoles a ambas un caluroso abrazo) Quiero que me cuenten todo! (sonriendo alegremente)

Wen: No, por favor! Acabamos de terminar de decirle todo a Shinigami! No vamos a repetirlo! T.T

Marie: Ooh!! Está bien, cuando tengan ganas me lo dirán. (Guiñándole su único ojo al descubierto)

Stein: Y díganos, para qué nos llamó? (ignorando las demás situaciones y observando fijamente a Shinigami)

Shinigami: Mientras escuchaba la historia de Wen y Jen, saqué algunas deducciones y he llegado a una conclusión.

Todos en la Death Room se callaron y observaron curiosos a Shinigami. Todos menos Justin, que, al no poderle leer los labios debido a su máscara, observaba la situación creyendo que todos se habían callado ya que no había nada mas para decir.

Shinigami: He decidido que, para probar el verdadero poder de las piedras, las activaremos y encerraremos mi alma.

. . .

Un silencio absoluto reinó en la Death Room. Todos se habían quedado boquiabiertos y observaban a Shinigami con ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa.

Azusa: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ESTÁ HABLANDO EN SERIO?!?! Bajo ninguna manera podemos hacer eso!!! Es obvio que si Death City ya no está bajo su cuidado, ya no estaría protegida!! Sería absolutamente muy peligroso!!! (Gritó irritada)

Stein: Concuerdo con ella, me parece una idea irrealizable. Si llegamos a hacer eso, seremos presa fácil para cualquiera, especialmente para las brujas. No podemos hacerlo! (Con un tono calmado y serio)

Spirit: Además, no sabemos aún demasiado sobre estas piedras!! Seria muy riesgoso, no tenemos la certeza de qué vamos a lograr liberarlo luego!!

Shinigami: Estas dos niñas saben todo lo que necesitamos para llevar a cabo este experimento. (Señalando con sus enormes manos a Wen y Jen)

Jen: (saliendo de su escondite detrás de Shinigami) NO!!! No podemos hacer eso!! Si nos equivocamos, le costaría la vida!! Conoce perfectamente las consecuencias de los fallos, no podemos arriesgarnos de tal manera!! Sería muy tonto!

Wen: Exacto!! Piense seriamente en lo que está diciendo!! Se bien que recolectamos toda la información sobre la piedras, pero los datos eran pocos a la hora describir el "Supermassive Black Hole"! No sabemos exactamente lo que es, ni lo que contiene en realidad!

Los gritos de Wen y Jen se unieron a los murmullos de todos los demás, y un gran bullicio se creó en la Death Room. Todos trataban de dar razones válidas para que no se hiciera tal locura. Pero el tremendo ruido no ayudaba en nada y provocó que Shinigami se enojara.

Shinigami: YA BASTA!!! (Alzando sus dos gigantescas manos en amenaza) Ya lo he decidido y así se va hacer! (luego miró a Jen y a Wen) Mañana las quiero aquí a la 8 en punto de la mañana. Esta noche quiero que analicen nuevamente toda la información que hayan recolectado, y mañana vengan frescas, como si les fueran a tomar un examen acerca de las piedras espirituales. Mientras tanto, las mismas permanecerán en la institución (estirado su mano en dirección de Wen)

Wen sacó una pequeña bolsita marrón de su bolsillo. Apenas hizo esto, una pesada y potente aura espiritual llenó la habitación con su chocante poder. Era impresionante que hasta este momento nadie la hubiera sentido, seguramente Jen la había escondido muy bien con una de sus habilidades. Wen estiró el brazo y la colocó sobre la mano de Shinigami, con delicadeza.

Shinigami: Bien! Entonces no hay más nada que decir-desu. (Inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado) Todos ustedes, pueden retirarse!

Wen y Jen saludaron rápidamente a Shinigami con una reverencia y se apresuraron por salir primeras de la sala, no querían hablar con nadie más, sólo deseaban llegar a su hogar y descansar. Habían estado todo el día paradas hablando con Shinigami.

Los demás salieron en fila detrás de ellas, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas oficinas.

Wen y Jen recorrieron rápidamente el pasillo principal hacia las puertas de entrada y salieron de Shibusen.

Era una noche con un cielo despejado y se podían apreciar las estrellas y la amarillenta luna grotesca que les era tan habitual ver. Corría un aire helado, las niñas sólo deseaban llegar a casa y acostarse a dormir calentitas, pero no sabían que aún les quedaba un asunto pendiente que resolver esa noche…


	4. La petición de Medusa

11/09/2009 – **Capítulo 3:** **"****La petición de Medusa****"**

La charla con Shinigami las había dejado algo desanimadas. No entendían muchas cosas, pero sabían que no podían preguntar más de lo que ya habían preguntado. Meterse en ese asunto solo iba a traerles problemas.

Caminaron por las calles de Death City, sin dar importancia a la escalofriante luna que las observada desde el cielo, yendo de regreso a la casa de Jen. No intercambiaron ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje, no había nada que decir. Todo estaba callado y tranquilo, lo que entristecía aun más el silencio incomodo que envolvía el ambiente en torno a ellas dos.

Luego de un largo rato, cuando sólo faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar al gran taller de los Fresher, Wen decidió intentar con algún tema de comenzar un tipo de dialogo para tratar de romper ese aire amargado, pero justo cuando levanto la cabeza, Jen se detuvo, mirando hacia un lugar indefinido en el sudoeste.

Wen: Qué sucede? (preguntó, deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella)

Jen murmuraba para sí misma palabras sueltas que Wen no podía captar bien, por lo que no comprendía si le estaba respondiendo o había ignorado su pregunta, por lo que decidió reintentar.

Wen: Jen… Qué pasa…?

Jen: Bruja… (Dijo, fuerte y claro, luego de una breve pausa entre pregunta y respuesta)

Wen: Cómo!? Dónde!? (tratando de encontrar el mismo punto hacia el cual Jen miraba)

Jen: 892 metros hacia el sudoeste, cerca de los límites de la ciudad. Es solo una, pero de todos modos, una bruja es suficiente para hacer daños y provocar caos. (Agudizando la vista)

Wen cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, en ese momento, comenzó a ser rodeada por un aura espiritual verde que la envolvió completamente. Luego abrió los ojos y miró nuevamente hacia el punto en el cual aún estaba clavada la mirada de Jen.

Wen: No puedo ver nada, debe estar dentro de un Soul Protector, por eso tú la ves y yo no… Estás usando tu habilidad especial, no es así? (dice luego de intentarlo de nuevo y no conseguir resultado)

Jen: Siempre está activada… Es parte de mí, siempre la estoy usando.

Jen cerró los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una luz rojiza. Era su alma, la cual alcanzó y atravesó la de Wen. Luego abrió nuevamente los ojos, los cuales ahora ya no eran de su sólito color celesta, se habían bañado de un misterioso tono carmesí brillante.

Wen: Pero eso no implica un gran desgaste de energía espiritual? Cómo haces a no caer desmayada cada 5 minutos? Jamás lo entendí… (Observándola algo curiosa)

Jen: Es por el mismo hecho de que forma parte de mí, todo mi cuerpo está adecuado a esa habilidad, por lo que la acepta y se complementa con ella.

Wen: Es por eso que duermes tanto jaja xD

Jen: Se desplaza!

De repente Jen salió corriendo hacia la dirección que miraba antes y Wen fue detrás de ella, manteniendo una distancia de no más de 5 pasos: si entraba en los límites de ese espacio, podría interferir con la "habilidad" de Jen, porque al funcionar esta última como una "antena" receptora de hondas espirituales (por mas que estuvieran escondidas por un Soul Protector) el hecho de que otra alma muy potente, como lo era la de Wen, estuviera cerca, interrumpiría o dificultaría el recibimiento de hondas más lejanas.

Corrieron en silencio por más de 10 minutos. Había mucha tensión y los corazones de ambas latían con rapidez y golpeteaban sus pechos incesantemente, hasta que Jen se detuvo en frente de un callejón oscuro y estrecho.

"Jajaja… que rapidez…" la vos femenina provenía de las tinieblas, era suave pero provocaba una sensación de terror en el ambiente.

Fue entonces que desde la oscuridad surgió una mujer alta y delgada, de rasgos finos pero con un cuerpo bien formado y musculoso, dentro de su apariencia femenina.

Vestía una bata de doctor blanca, sus ojos eran serpentinos y llevaba su cabello color arena atado en una trenza corta sobre su pecho.

Jen: Creía que desde la última vez te había quedado en claro que aquí no eres bienvenida. Cómo puede ser que no midas las consecuencias de ser descubierta dentro de esta ciudad llena de técnicos y armas? (mirando a la mujer ferozmente)

Medusa permanecía inmóvil en su lugar, escuchando atentamente las palabras de Jen. No parecía importarle demasiado el tono amenazador con el cual le interpelaba, ni mucho menos la agresividad de su mirada. Pero luego de unos segundos de silencio, soltó una pequeña risa que luego se expandió en una sonora carcajada. Jen y Wen simplemente la miraron algo sorprendidas por la reacción que había tenido. Fue entonces que Medusa dejó de reír y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras las observaba fríamente.

Medusa: Jennifer Fresher, un arma con la increíble capacidad de tomar la forma de sus víctimas, pudiendo así convertirse en cualquier arma de la cual se haya comido su alma. Además de otras habilidades extraordinarias nunca antes vistas y de las cuales me encantaría saber aún más. Se le suma una asombrosa capacidad deductiva y un alto coeficiente intelectual, que juntos la ayudan a resolver con mayor eficiencia y precisión las misiones. Convertida en Guadaña Mortal con honores y elogio a los 12 años de edad, gracias a su compañera y técnica Wendy, la única sobreviviente del pueblo Sadisticity. La cual fue adoptada por la familia Fresher cuando tenía tan sólo 5 años de edad, salvada de una muerte segura por parte de Jack el Destripador, que ya había asesinado a toda su familia. Con la inusual habilidad de dividir su alma y, gracias también a esto, puede transmitir dos ondas diversas, que la ayudan a tomar control sobre las almas de sus contrincantes. Además de una gran fuerza de voluntad y física, poco común en una muchacha tan joven. Dicho todo esto y con el poco aliento que me queda (lanzando algunas carcajadas por lo bajo), déjenme decirles que es un honor tenerlas nuevamente ante mi presencia…

Wen: Gracias, pero no hacía falta la introducción. Medusa, dinos que traes entre manos! Y no te recomiendo que nos hagas enojar, no estamos de humor! (entrecerrando sus ojos)

Medusa: Ara, quién dijo que estoy aquí tramando algo? Hace tiempo que no hacía un paseíto nocturno por las calles de Death City. Desde que soy enfermera en Shibusen, he tenido mucho trabajo y no he podido disfrutar de este lugar.

Wen: Enfermera en Shibusen!? Qué diablos ha pasado con este sitio…?

Medusa: Jajaja, eso no importa! Me gustaría preguntarles sobre… qué es la "Resonant Discord"? Estaba en sus archivos, je… (diciendo esto último con un tono solazado)

Jen: Cómo puede ser que tú…?

Medusa: Para que un arma y su técnico puedan realizar un ataque más poderoso y mucho más efectivo, sus almas deben ser compatibles de modo que logren una perfecta resonancia, que los lleve a actuar en sincronía. Como dije antes (dirigiéndose a Jen), tú posees inusuales habilidades que nunca antes fueron vistas. Pero si mis investigaciones no son incorrectas, estos "dones" que posees también tienen sus efectos secundarios…

Wen: No te cansas de meterte en dónde no te llaman!? Utiliza tu curiosidad para descubrir un modo rápido de morir y dejarnos a todos en paz! Siendo tan inteligente, es una lástima que tu alma sea impura.

Medusa: Y es una lástima que un grupo tan poderoso como ustedes no pueda lograr completar una resonancia exitosa… (con un tono desafiante y maligno)

Wen y Jen se plantaron al piso repentinamente. Un intenso tremor atravesó sus columnas convirtiéndose en un escalofrío de terror. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo supiera siempre todo? Wen, al ser más impulsiva y directa, avanzó un paso hacia la bruja y la amenazó alzando un puño en su dirección. Su mirada era feroz y la cólera recorría todo su cuerpo, como un intenso fuego potente.

Wen: Maldita!! (dijo desafiante y con ira) Quién te crees que eres para andar chusmeando en nuestros asuntos con tu sucia lengua de víbora!?

Jen: Como siempre, me sorprendes… Se puede saber como hiciste esta vez? (también algo irritada)

Medusa: Tengo mis… fuentes, por así decirlo, je… (entre pequeñas risas)

Wen: Tú y tu risa estúpida me irritan!! Voy a matarte y tomaré tu alma!!

Medusa: Aún te faltan varias cosas que aprender si quieres vencerme en una pelea. Piensas que una niña como tú puede derrotarme así tan fácil? (interrogándola con tono amenazador) Insolente… (alzando su brazo y sacándose la bata de doctor, dejando que esta caiga al suelo, mientras que sus tatuajes se movían a través de su piel clara)

Wen: Ah, sí!? Entonces luchemos!! Te voy a demostrar lo mucho que esta "niña" ha aprendido!!

Jen: Espera, Wen! (mirando severamente a la bruja) Deja de dar vueltas y dinos qué es lo que quieres!

Los tatuajes de Medusa volvieron a su lugar, inmóviles sobre la piel y bajo el brazo hasta colocarlos de nuevo a sus costados. Sus ojos se clavaron en Jen y su expresión era de desilusión, como si hubieran interrumpido un juego muy divertido para ella.

Medusa: Lo que quiero? Creo que es obvio, no? Saben lo que quiero desde el mismísimo día que se volvieron compañeras…

Jen: Ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces y te lo vuelvo a repetir: no nos interesa lo que tú nos puedas ofrecer. No seremos parte de tu plan para obtener poder.

Medusa: Poder? Y quién dijo que yo quería eso? No… lo que yo quiero es crear un mundo… más interesante… (riendo entre dientes, con sus ojos serpentinos clavados en las dos chicas)

Wen: Tampoco estamos interesadas en tus proyectos! De seguro no llevan a nada bueno!

Medusa: Pero como puedes rechazar mi oferta si aún no la he hecho? Jeje… Creo que ya les comente sobre su… "pequeño", si se le puede decir así, problema… y quisiera… ayudarlas… (esto último diciéndolo con un tono más bajo y siniestro)

Jen: Ayudarnos? (dubitativa)

Medusa: Yo puedo darles el secreto para no sufrir, para no temerle a nada, para perder el miedo a todo, incluso a la muerte… Yo puedo darles la "locura"…

Jen: Lo…cura? (mirándola confundida)

Wen: No me gusta como suena… De seguro no es nada bueno…

Medusa: Oh, claro que lo es! Gracias a ello podrán logar lo que quieren! Y no perderán nada que ya no hayan deseado perder… Les dará todo lo que siempre han deseado y más…

Jen: Aunque suene bien, tú siempre buscas el modo de convertirlo en algo malo. Así que no, gracias. (con un tono tranquilo y decidido)

Medusa: Crees saberlo todo, verdad Jennifer? Tu madre era igual, y ahora está muerta… (con una falsa expresión de pena)

Jen: No te atrevas… a nombrarla!! (ahora verdaderamente enojada) No metas a mi madre en todo esto! Ella era la mejor! El arma más poderosa de-!!

Medusa: (interrumpiéndola) Entonces se dejó matar? Porque, en ese caso, no entiendo. Cómo pudo haber muerto si era tan fuerte como dices?

Wen: Cállate!!! Deja de dar vueltas!! No vas a convencernos usando tácticas psicológicas! (volviendo a dar un paso decidido hacia delante) Te mataremos!

Medusa: Soul Protector… Liberación…

Repentinamente, una increíble onda de energía salió disparada hacia afuera, emanada con fuerza desde el cuerpo ágil y delgado de la bruja.

Jen: Pero que arriesgada eres… Te gusta sentir el sabor del peligro, no es así?

En ese momento, Jen también liberó su alma por completo, haciendo que las dos ondas, totalmente contrarias, chocaran la una contra la otra, provocando un fuerte sonido agudo que provenía del punto en el cual las dos almas habían colisionado.

Medusa: Vaya, vaya… Parece que has crecido… Pero hay algo raro en ti, algo curioso… (estudiando a Jen atentamente con la mirada)

Wen: Como te dije antes: aprendimos muchas cosas nuevas…

También Wen liberó su alma y repentinamente un viento tormentoso las envolvió, ya que el contraste entre potencias y ondas era tan grande, que generaba un campo magnético dañino en torno a ellas.

Jen: Si continúas resistiéndote, todos los técnicos y armas de Shibusen se darán cuenta de tu presencia y vendrán a buscarte. (desafiante) Esto no pasará inadvertido!

**|| Mientras tanto, en Shibusen || **

Stein: Qué es eso? (sentado en su oficina, mirando hacia la ventana) Es un alma… de bruja! (se levanta bruscamente y la silla cae hacia atrás con un golpe sordo)

En eso, entra Spirit por la puerta y lo mira seriamente. Jadeaba, por lo que se notaba que había corrido hasta allí a toda velocidad.

Spirit: Stein! Lo sientes!? (respirando agitadamente)

Stein: Sí, pero está muy cerca de los límites de la ciudad… Qué es lo que estará planeando? (acercándose más a la ventana)

Spirit: Sí, sí! (nervioso) Pero no sólo eso. Además de ser una bruja, es una en particular…

Stein: Lo sé, es ella. Puedo sentirla… (entrecerrando los ojos y mirando el paisaje preocupado)

Spirit: (caminando algunos pasos hacia el interior de la habitación) Vamos, rápido!

Stein: Ok…

**|| Volviendo al callejón || **

Medusa: No soy tan tonta, Jen. Se perfectamente que haciendo esto, atraería la atención… Pero eso también es interesante. (riendo entre dientes)

Jen: Tienes exactamente 120 segundos para irte…

Medusa: Son suficientes para matarlas. Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobubra…

En ese momento, los tatuajes de sus brazos cobraron vida nuevamente. Una nube de vapor se generó alrededor de la bruja, en forma de círculo, y a medida que iba repitiendo las últimas palabras mencionadas, la nube se hacía cada vez más densa. Mientras, colocaba sus brazos en dirección hacia abajo y entrecruzados, al mismo tiempo que numerosas flechas negras y serpentinas, que iban desde abajo hacia arriba, la rodean lentamente. Luego, Medusa comenzó a realizar movimientos con sus manos, elevándolas hacia arriba, zigzagueando el entrecruzado entre ambos brazos. Ahora, sus vectores poseían un resplandor de color lila, a causa del efecto de la magia que provenía de la bruja, ya listos para el ataque.

Jen: Prepárate, Wen, aquí viene…

Wen: Sí!

Medusa: Vector Arrow!!

Los vectores que la rodeaban, ahora se curvaron hacia arriba para luego comenzar a caer en picada, en dirección a las chicas.

Wen: Modo Hacha, Jen!

Jen: De acuerdo!

Ambas chicas se tomaron de la mano y Jen se transformó en un enorme hacha de doble filo. Wen la agitó de izquierda a derecha en el instante en que los vectores llegaban imponentes hacia ella. Con ese poderoso zarpazo, los mismos de destrozaron.

Medusa: Vector Plate!!

Una gran flecha negra se dibujó en el piso, debajo de la bruja. Ella se puso en posición de asalto, y la flecha se iluminó de un color rojo brillante y Medusa fue despedida hacia las muchachas.

Wen: Modo Rifle!

El hacha se transformó en lo mencionado por la técnico, y acto seguido Wen le disparó a Medusa en el pecho. Muchos de los perdigones de frecuencia de alma comprimida lograron dañar a la bruja, pero sólo eran heridas superficiales. Medusa salió catapultada hacia el aire debido al impulso del disparo.

Medusa: (colocándose en posición, realizando una increíble pirueta en el aire) Light Serpent!!

Mientras la mujer volaba en el aire, lanzó una serpiente gigante que provenía de los tatuajes en uno de sus brazos hacia sus atacantes, dio media vuelta y cayó parada en su cola en forma de flecha. Wen, al darse cuenta que la serpiente se dirigía en dirección hacia ella, retrocede unos pasos y se prepara para la próxima transformación de Jen.

Wen: Modo Espada!

Jen: Sí!

El arma se transfiguró nuevamente, y la espada golpeó con su filo en mitad de la cabeza de la serpiente, dividiéndola en dos, chispeando. Uno de los colmillos que se encontraba en el trozo de la derecha rozó la mejilla de Wen, realizándole un pequeño corte.

Wen: (tocándose la herida) Maldición, esos colmillos están filosos. Menos mal que tan sólo fue un rasguño. Jen, Modo Pistola!

Con su arma, la técnico comenzó a acribillar. Mientras, la bruja iba deslizándose de un lado a otro usando su poder de "Vector Plate" nuevamente, pero una de las balas logró golpearla fuertemente en su hombro izquierdo, lo que hizo que se detuviera varios metros de su lugar.

Wen: Modo Chain Claw!

Las manos de Wen fueron recubiertas por dos guantes con unas enormes garras en los dedos, unidos por una larga cadena a la altura de las muñecas. Ella se sacó el izquierdo y comenzó a agitarlo en círculos sobre su cabeza. Luego, la lanzó y logró clavarla en el muslo derecho de la bruja.

Wen: Claw Crush!!

La garra se cerró y, acto seguido, la muchacha tiró con fuerza de la cadena, atrayendo a Medusa hacia ella.

Wen: Modo Morning Star en cadena!!

El arma se transformó en una bola de púas, atada a una cadena. Mientras Medusa volaba, la técnico hacia girar con fuerza el pesado mazo y asestó un golpe en el estómago de su víctima. La misma, reaccionando de manera rápida, lanzó un nuevo ataque, aprovechando el acercamiento hacia Wen.

Medusa: Vector Storm!!

La técnico salió disparada bruscamente hacia unos pocos metros de la bruja. Medusa pretendía también cortar la cadena con ese ataque, el cual no pudo lograrlo debido al duro acero. Las dos chicas más lograron su objetivo, y Jen se retrajo hasta volver en manos de Wen. Sin darles tiempo de un respiro, la bruja lanzó unos vectores a quemarropa, logrando herirle ambos brazos a Wen, provocándole profundos cortes que comenzaron a sangrar inmediatamente. Medusa, también estando malherida y sangrando. Sin embargo, una vez más se coloca en posición de ataque para lanzar la última tanda de vectores y acabar con Wen y Jen, pero es interrumpida repentinamente.

Jen: No te recomiendo que lo hagas… Están aquí. (Dice viéndose reflejada en el filo del arma en la cual estaba transformada.)

Medusa: 120 segundos exactos… Felicitaciones (comenzando a desaparecer, sumida en la oscuridad.)

Wen: Espera!! Cobarde, ven acá!! (Corriendo hacia donde, hace un segundo, se encontraba la bruja)

Pero Medusa ya no estaba, había desaparecido bajo un velo de penumbras y misterio. En su lugar, sólo quedaron algunas manchas de sangre aún húmedas, que servían para probar que alguna vez estuvo allí y de paso demostrar lo muy herida que había salido del encuentro. Pero Wen también había resultado dañada. Sus heridas continuaban abiertas y sangraban incesantemente, parecían graves y debían ser tratadas de inmediato.

Rendida por la frustración y el dolor, Wen se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Su respiración era agitada e instintivamente llevó ambas manos sobre las profundas heridas que tenía en uno y otro brazo, soltando a Jen, la cual aún sostenía con fuerza, temerosa de un sorpresivo ataque. Jen, antes de poder tocar el piso, se transformó nuevamente para adoptar su forma humana y se inclinó enseguida sobre Wen para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Jen: Wen!! Estás herida… Vayamos al hospital! (sosteniéndola con delicadeza para no causarle más dolor del que ya sentía)

Wen: No! Ni lo pienses… Madame Calcuta es una chismosa… Cuando lleguemos nos preguntará que ocurrió, porque no podemos caer con este tipo de heridas fingiendo que nada grave sucedió… Y de seguro, esparcirá el rumor de lo que pasó esta noche por toda la ciudad. (Tratando de parar la hemorragia, presionando con fuerza sobre las heridas con sus manos)

Jen: Sabía que dirías eso… De todos modos, ellos…

En ese momento, Stein y Spirit llegaron al lugar, ambos exhaustos y con respiraciones aceleradas que demostraban lo apurados que estaban por llegar allí. Spirit se sentó en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus piernas para poder descansar y recuperar el aliento, mientras que Stein sólo apoyó su mano derecha en la pared del callejón e inclinó la cabeza mientras que de su cara caían gotas de sudor.

Jen: Profesores… Ustedes también la sintieron, verdad? En el momento en el cual liberó su alma… (Observando interrogante a los dos hombres)

Stein: (aún recuperando el aliento) Sus ondas de alma aparecieron de repente, mientras estábamos en Shibusen. ¿¡Dónde esta!? (Mirando hacia las tinieblas del callejón)

Jen: Desapareció de la nada en la oscuridad… escapó. Hicimos lo que pudimos para detenerla.

Wen: Pero aún así nos esforzamos… fue… inútil… (sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y cayó con peso muerto sobre los brazos de Jen, la cual preocupada la llamó con insistencia, pero Wen no contestó. Se había desmayado)

Spirit: (levantándose del suelo) Wendy!! Está sangrando demasiado, hay que llevarla al hospital de inmediato!! (Corriendo hacia donde estaban las niñas)

Jen: No! Ella no querría que la llevemos allí. (Mirando subjetivamente a Spirit) Iremos a mi casa, que no está muy lejos de aquí y yo le trataré las heridas, también estamos entrenadas para eso. (Tratando de levantarse, sosteniendo a Wen con fuerza y lográndolo a duras penas)

Stein: (observando los brazos de Wen) Este tipo de heridas primero necesitan ser desinfectadas, ver si hay que unir algunas partes cosiéndolas y luego vendarlas. Parecen muy profundas, pero no tocaron ningún nervio ni músculo. No darán mayores problemas. Pero es peligroso que la transportes en estas condiciones llevándola en brazos, no puedo dejarte hacerlo. (Acercándose también hacia ellas)

Jen: Yo puedo llevarla! Tenemos mi moto, así que… OH, la moto!! (Mirando con desesperación de un lado hacia otro) Es cierto, la dejamos a unos kilómetros de aquí hacia el norte, tengo que volver por ella!

Spirit: Lo que dijo Stein es correcto, Wen no puede moverse en este estado y tú no puedes ir sola a buscar la moto… Sólo por si "ella" vuelve a aparecer…

Jen: Entonces qué hacemos? (sosteniendo firmemente a Wen, tratando de mantenerse en pie agobiada por el peso)

Stein: Spirit irá a buscarla (diciendo esto con un tono firme y cómico)

Spirit: QUÉ!? Por qué yo!? (Cerrando los puños y mirando a Stein irritado)

Stein: (dándose la vuelta y observando a Spirit) Tú eres un arma y puedes defenderte solo. Yo, en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra Medusa, no tengo posibilidades de ganar sin un arma. Tampoco podemos ir los dos juntos, ya que las dejaríamos solas y en riesgo de un nuevo ataque. Por eso me quedaré aquí, porque si aparece puedo utilizar a Jen para contraatacar. Así que, repito, tú irás a buscarla (concluyó triunfante)

Spirit, al no poder contradecir tal perspicaz deducción, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección que Jen había indicado, quejándose por los bajos.

Stein: Más rápido! Wen está sangrando!! (Severo)

Spirit: OK, OK!! (Comenzando a correr a gran velocidad)

Luego de unos minutos, Spirit desapareció de la vista y las dos niñas quedaron solas con Stein.

Wen estaba inconsciente, las heridas continuaban abiertas y ya había perdido mucha sangre, por ello no podía recuperar el conocimiento. Jen permaneció a su lado, sosteniéndola firme en su lugar, observando el piso para evitar la mirada de Stein, que permanecía enfrentado a ella, con sus ojos clavados en su coronilla. Un ambiente pesado y silencioso los envolvía. La tensión se sentía.

Stein: Mañana realizarás la prueba? Utilizando las piedras que consiguieron durante sus viajes, las Piedras Espirituales… (Mirándola serio y con un tono calmo en su voz)

Jen: Sí… (era reconocido el temor de Jen hacia el profesor)

Stein: Lo harás aún sabiendo los riesgos que eso implica?

Jen: Son órdenes de Shinigami, por qué tendría que dudar? Él lo decidió así, aún sabiendo las consecuencias (sin mirarlo manteniendo la cabeza gacha)

Stein: Si te dijeran que lo mataras por el bien de todos, lo harías? Comprendiendo que, si lo haces, Death City quedaría completamente desprotegida y todos correrían un gran peligro?

Al oír las palabras de Stein, Jen sencillamente permaneció en silencio atónita. No era capaz de decir algo, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, por lo que se quedó sorprendida de sí misma, ya que Jen era el tipo de persona que nunca se quedaba callada y siempre tenía una respuesta para todo. Stein, al ver que la chica no decía nada, se decidió por seguir con la conversación.

Stein: A veces es bueno sacrificar una sola vida por las demás. Se pierde esa única vida en vez de millones, por lo que se vuelve una solución conveniente. Pero… y si vamos al caso de que esa vida fuera de una persona importante para ti? Estarías de acuerdo con su decisión?

Nuevamente, Jen permanece en silencio, pero esta vez miraba fijo al profesor, pensando con detenimiento lo que iba responder. Al pasar unos segundos de incómodo silencio, el profesor lanza un profundo suspiro y, viendo que la muchacha no iba a responder a nada de lo que le preguntara, decide romper con el silencio.

Stein: Está bien, Jen. No es necesario que respondas a lo que te pregunto si no quieres… Sólo quería saber-

Jen: (interrumpiendo) Sea lo que sea que Shinigami pida, tiene una razón, no haría algo sin considerar que de él dependen las vidas de muchas personas. Y estoy segura que las aprecia, a cada una de ellas, sin importar quiénes sean, sólo pensando que son ciudadanos de Death City, pero, sobre todo, que son personas, seres humanos. Yo entiendo perfectamente lo que está tratando de decirme, profesor, pero al mismo tiempo comprendo lo que Shinigami hace… (mirando a Wen, la cual permanecía inconsciente entre sus brazos) Sacrificarse por el bien de las personas que amas, dar todo lo que tienes por ellos, lo entiendo porque… (mirando a Stein con una mirada diferente, determinada) yo lo haría.

Stein: (con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro) Entender a Shinigami… es algo complicado. Que suerte que tú puedas.

Jen: Lo que más me sorprende de él es que, a pesar de todo, le busca el lado cómico a cualquier situación (soltando una pequeña risa) Creo que esa actitud la aprendí de él, y estoy agradecida de ello, es como un hermano mayor para mí... A veces suelo regañar a Wen por preocuparse demasiado por todo.

Stein no respondió. Sólo se limitaba a mirarla fijamente como si algo en ella le llamara mucho la atención. De todos modos era conocido su interés en estudiar a la muchacha, pero ahora no era ese tipo de sentimiento. El hecho era que todo en ella le llamaba la atención.

Jen: (pensativa) Creo que está bien pensar así… Es mejor no pensar en muchas cosas… porque a veces sólo sirven para complicarte la vida… De qué sirve pensar en todo? (mirando hacia abajo algo triste)

Stein: Crees que debes guardarte todo eso tú sola? Ella lo sabe? (señalando apenas con un leve gesto de la mano a Wen)

Jen: No es necesario que ella lo sepa! Jaja (con una dulce sonrisa)

Stein: Pero…! (algo confundido)

Jen: Cambiando de tema! (interrumpiéndolo) Necesito darle algo.

Stein: (aún más confundido) Qué…?

Jen: (con una expresión seria en su rostro) Es información confidencial sobre las Piedras Espirituales, y me gustaría que usted antes que nadie la conserve.

En ese momento, Jen comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo izquierdo con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra intentaba no soltar a Wen, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Luego, sacó un papel que estaba doblado en cuatro, el cual aparentaba tener ya bastantes años de antigüedad por su aspecto arrugado, sus bordes cortajeados y su color amarillento.

Apenas el papel quedó en manos de Stein, el mismo lo abrió y comenzó a leer lo que en éste estaba escrito. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y el rostro del profesor cambió a una expresión sorprendida y, al mismo tiempo, consternada.

Stein: (aún con sus ojos sobre el papel) Jen… de dónde sacaste esto?

Jen: Durante nuestra investigación sobre las Piedras, encontramos una antigua biblioteca donde pudimos conseguir todo tipo de información. En cuanto a ese papel… me tomé la libertad de arrancarlo ya que era de categoría A, confidencial. Y, como usted sabe, Wen no está autorizada a tener este tipo de información. Consideré esos datos de suma importancia para la investigación, por lo que pienso que sería bueno tenerlos a mano, por si acaso.

Stein: Esta información… está actualizada? (observando a Jen seriamente)

Jen: Sí. El libro que la contenía parecía ser uno de los más nuevos del lugar, apenas tenía unos 30 ó 50 años.

Stein: Es esto lo que estaba buscando Medusa?

Jen: (sorprendida) Cómo ha dicho?

Stein: Se arriesgó mucho al liberar el Soul Protector en medio de Death City… Algo quería… (observando a Jen severamente)

Jen: Ella… dijo que quería ayudarnos (mordiendo su labio inferior, dudando de sus propias palabras)

Stein: Uh? Saben perfectamente que todas sus ofertas, siempre serán para beneficio de ella. Jamás actuará por el bien y mucho menos de otros. Pensé que tú te darías cuenta de algo tan obvio (acomodándose los lentes)

Jen: Lo sé… Wen y yo jamás aceptaremos algo que ella nos proponga… pero sabía de nuestro problema con la resonancia de almas… Cómo es posible que este al tanto de eso? Se supone que sólo usted y Shinigami saben sobre el tema… (observando al profesor con desconfianza)

Stein: Así que de eso se trata... (notando la forma en la cual lo miraba la niña) Ore… No creerás que yo le dí información a esa mujer, o sí?

Jen: No lo sé… Es sabido que usted ha tenido vinculaciones con la bruja Medusa Gorgon en el pasado… Quizá… (pensando para sí misma)

Stein: Entonces no confías en Shinigami? Él me trajo de nuevo a la escuela. Crees que yo podría defraudarlo? (su mirada era furiosa, mas su tono era suave)

Jen: No quise decir eso… Jamás desconfiaría de nuestro director…

Stein: A pesar de que seas una Guadaña Mortal inteligente y bla bla bla, aún te falta mucho (concluyó severo)

Jen: También mencionó el tema… de la locura.

Stein: (haciendo una pequeña pausa) . . . Cuando uno está infectado por la locura, no le teme a nada. Pierde el miedo a todo y se quita ese sentimiento de angustia. Ni si quiera la propia muerte es temida. Puede ser utilizada para usar a las personas y volverías monstruos deseosos de más y más poder.

Jen: (pensativa) Loco de poder? Eso no fue lo que… lo alejó de Shibusen en el pasado, Profesor…?

De repente un fuerte grito sofocado llegó desde una dirección indefinida. Eran quejas de cansancio tiradas al aire. Jen y Stein se voltearon y avistaron, cerca de una casa de apariencia tosca y arruinada, dos sombras alargadas que se acercaban lentamente, de allí provenían los gritos.

"Ay, ay! Me duelen… las piernas!!" Se escuchaba.

Fue entonces que Spirit reapareció. Estaba apoyado casi completamente, con el torso, a la estructura de la moto. Las gotas de sudor descendían por su rostro y caían sobre la reluciente coraza, de colores brillantes, que revestía la motocicleta. La arrastraba a duras penas y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer rendido al piso. Jen al ver que ya casi estaba junto a ellos, hecho una última mirada seria hacia Stein.

Jen: Nadie debe saber de esto… (señalando el papel y viendo que Stein la miraba dubitativo, agregó) Por favor…

Fue sólo entonces que el profesor dobló nuevamente el gastado trozo de papel y lo depositó en su bolsillo derecho, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Spirit: Como pesa!! (dejando la moto apoyada contra una pared y cayendo rendido al suelo, sentado) Y más sin las llaves! (mirando muy enojado a Jen)

Jen: L… Lo siento! (algo apenada, sonrojando) Estaba tan preocupada por las heridas de Wen que no me di cuenta!

Stein: Es cierto! Wen (mirando a la interpelada, preocupado) De prisa! Llévala a tu casa y cúrala! (tomando a Wen entre sus brazos, como a una novia) Te ayudaré a cargarla sobre la moto.

Jen sacó rápidamente las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos y enderezó la moto, afirmándola sobre la patita de apoyo. Luego montó sobre ella y colocó las llaves en la hendidura.

Jen: Listo, dámela (colocándose lo más atrás posible en el asiento, sin perder el control del manubrio, ni el equilibrio)

Stein se acercó a ella y colocó a Wen, sentada, en el espacio libre que Jen había dejado delante de sí. Luego, esta última, abrazó a Wen por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y con el otro tomó el manubrio.

Stein: Estás segura que puedes? (mirando desconfiado el manubrio)

Jen: Créame, ya lo he hecho, jaja (sonriéndole confiada)

Entonces la muchacha arrancó, sacó la patita de apoyo con un pie y salió a toda velocidad hacia su casa, sosteniendo con fuerza a Wen y también al manubrio.

Spirit: De nada!! (gritándole por detrás, mientras se marchaban, haciendo gestos con los brazos, enojado)

**|| En casa de los Fresher || **

Apenas las dos chicas llegaron al frente de la casa, Jen activó el portón automático del garaje para poder entrar y rápidamente estacionar la moto. Conduciendo lentamente y con cuidado, para no chocar nada de las millones de cosas que había del taller de David, se dirigió hasta un rincón libre y, luego de apagar el motor, apoyó el vehículo sobre la pared con negligencia, ya que tenía prisa por curar las heridas de Wen. Acto seguido, con mucho cuidado comenzó a bajar a la herida, colocando el brazo derecho de la misma por detrás de su cuello y con su mano diestra sujetó el mismo brazo de la muñeca para distribuir el peso en la espalda. Jen estaba exhausta, no sólo por la dura pelea que habían tenido con Medusa, sino también que, desde el fin de la pelea, había estado cargando a Wen todo el tiempo, por lo que sólo le quedaban unas pocas fuerzas. En un principio, casi perdió el equilibrio cuando la estaba acomodando y su respiración se agitó, pero luego de una pequeña pausa comenzó a caminar y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se dirigió hacia el elevador para subir a la planta alta. Una vez dentro, Jen presionó el botón correspondiente que llevaba al tercer piso y en pocos segundos llegaron a su destino. Allí, un pasillo se extendía a lo largo, donde a los laterales se encontraban dos puertas y una al final en la pared contraria a la entrada del ascensor. Jen caminó lentamente hasta la portezuela de su habitación, la cual permanecía cerrada, por lo que ella colocó su única mano libre sobre la perilla para girarla y abrir, tratando de no soltar a su colega aún desmayada. La muchacha entró, dejando atrás la puerta entrecerrada, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la cama para reclinar a Wen. La recostó delicadamente, asentando su cabeza sobre una cómoda almohada, tratando de no moverla demasiado para no agravar las heridas. Entonces, por primera vez en todo ese largo y difícil día, Jen suspiró sintiéndose un poco más tranquila de ya estar en su casa, sabiendo que allí estarían más seguras.

Observó pensativa a su compañera tendida sobre la cama, percatándose de todas las heridas que debía curar. Cuando detuvo su mirada en ambos brazos, se sobresaltó al ver que aún continuaban apenas sangrando, aunque si no tanto como antes. Inmediatamente, se levantó y fue directo al baño para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Una vez allí, se encontró con un amplio placard donde guardaba todos los accesorios de baño y, entre ellos, una cajita metálica no muy grande, la cual tomó y con ella y un par de toallas en mano volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a Wen. Dejó la cajita abierta sobre la mesa de luz y colocó las toallas debajo de cada lugar en el cual Wen tenía una herida: mejillas, piernas, costado derecho y brazos.

Es así como comenzó a curarla: primero tomó una gasa, la cual bañó en alcohol, y la pasó cuidadosamente sobre cada una de las heridas para desinfectarlas y quitar el exceso de sangre coagulada, más que nada en la zona de los brazos. Pasaron minutos mientras Jen realizaba lo último una y otra vez, y, gracias a que Wen estaba desmayada, se ahorró de escuchar los chillidos de la misma cuando las heridas comenzaran a arder a causa del alcohol.

Cuando Wen ya estaba más limpia, Jen le colocó una curita sobre el corte que se había hecho en la mejilla, a pesar de no ser tan profundo, por si acaso. Acto seguido, se concentró en los brazos, que era lo más complicado, ya que luego de revisarlos se dio cuenta que era necesario unir unas partes, por lo que tomó la aguja con el hilo y comenzó a cocer prolijamente. Permaneció así, inclinada por varios minutos, realizando la tarea detenidamente y con gran concentración, ya que si cometía el más mínimo error, éste dificultaría mucho más el asunto. Finalmente, logró cumplir con su objetivo, así que para terminar le colocó unas gasas con un extraño líquido rosado por encima de lo ya cocido y luego las envolvió con vendas un poco ajustadas. Por otro lado, las demás heridas sólo necesitaron un par de gasas y cinta adhesiva.

Jen se desplomó hacia atrás, mientras daba un profundo suspiro, muestra de su gran alivio ahora que Wen se veía mejor y sus heridas finalmente estaban tratadas. Cerró sus ojos por un momento para descansar la vista, mientras que con su mano derecha se hacía suaves masajes sobre su cabeza, que comenzaba a dolerle un poco. Se quedó pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado a lo largo del día, soltó unas pequeñas risas. Cualquier situación que fuese, la mayoría de las veces tomaba un sentido irónico y gracioso cada vez que hacía cosas junto a Wen, su compañera de locuras. Recordando esto último, abrió sus ojos para asegurarse de que ella aún estuviera allí, y al verla tendida en la cama se percató de que el silencio la incomodaba un poco. Quién iba a creer que luego de un buen comienzo, el día podría terminar de una manera tan trágica? Al pensar en eso, se sintió algo desanimada, recordando las demás cosas: la pelea con Medusa había sido de lo peor, aunque al menos ambas seguían vivas. Pero sea donde sea que estuviera en ese momento la bruja, de seguro debía estar recuperando fuerzas por si se llegaban a cruzar nuevamente.

Relacionó el tema de Medusa con la conversación que había tenido con el Profesor Stein. Ella sabía perfectamente que Stein tenía mucha más idea de la bruja que ellas, pero sin embargo ni él pudo terminar de descifrar que era exactamente lo que la misma quería de las chicas. Era un tema aparte lo de la "oferta", algo que ninguna de las dos aceptaría jamás, ya que saben que Medusa lo único que trae son problemas. Pero había algo que la mantenía intrigada… Medusa sabría algo sobre las Piedras Espirituales? De ser ese el caso, tendrán algo que ver en todo esto? Las Piedras Espirituales eran una investigación un tanto secreta, peligrosa y valiosa a la vez, no podría dejar que algo como eso cayera en manos de una bruja de ese tipo, podría usarlas para obtener lo que quiera…

Pensar en el tema de las Piedras Espirituales la hizo recordar que esa misma noche, junto con Wen, tenía que repasar la información que obtuvieron a lo largo de las investigaciones sobre las mismas. Mañana sería el día en el que finalmente iban a probarlas junto a Shinigami. Ese tema la dejaba un poco preocupada, ya que, a pesar de saber todo lo esencial sobre las Piedras, nunca se atrevieron a pobrar su poder, por lo que no sabían de lo que esas pequeñas gemas eran capaces de hacer realmente. De todos modos, ella siempre trataba de buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas, por lo que dejó el tema de lado y sólo se dispuso a esperar el día de mañana para ver que es lo que sucedía.

Dando un último suspiro, se levantó de la silla y fue hasta un mueble, donde se encontraba una manta doblada prolijamente, la cual recogió y la usó para tapar a Wen. Luego, se dirigió hacia el enorme placard que ocupaba gran parte de la pared, abrió dos de las puertas para dejar al descubierto una gran cantidad de libros que se encontraban perfectamente apilados. Sacó solamente unos cuantos, los que eran más necesarios, cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia la cama. Cerca de la misma, divisó un papel doblado de color blanco tirado en el piso, así que lo recogió y lo abrió.

Jen: (curiosa) Hm? Qué es esto? (haciendo una pequeña pausa, mientras leía) . . . Oh… De seguro se le debe haber caído a Wen cuando la traje hasta aquí… Me será útil…

Sin más que decir, la chica se dirigió hacia el lado libre de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó cómodamente debajo de la manta, apoyando su cabeza en dos almohadas que uso como soporte. Colocó los libros a su lado, tomó uno de ellos y comenzó a leer. Estuvo así por unos minutos, leyendo partes sueltas de cada uno de ellos, separando los que ya había revisado de los que aún no, dando unos cuantos bostezos de por medio y tomando nota de lo aprendido. A medida que se hacía más y más tarde, iba sintiendo que sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle, por lo que a veces cabeceaba repetidamente. Fue así que Jen iba adormeciéndose. Finalmente, se rindió y quedó profundamente dormida, con un libro abierto encima de su pecho y los demás a sus costados.


End file.
